My Truck
by Sarrasi
Summary: Zoe adores her new Truck, despite the fact it has a mind of its own... Please read and review, much better then it sounds x
1. Chapter 1

**Zoe's POV**

**Chapter One – Today's the Day.**

Zoe sat in the classroom glaring at the clock on the wall opposite her, willing it to go faster. Rays of sunlight streaked through the windows, mocking the ten students currently undergoing an algebra test paper. It was a day to be spent relaxing, sunbathing, swimming or playing volleyball not stuck in school.

Zoe lowered her head onto her closed booklet and growled quietly. She had been in America only a few months and this was her fifth test in three weeks! Although it had all been explained to her, Zoe was still alien to the American way of schooling. In England she had been about to start year twelve and start her A Levels. However in America, she was now in a 'grade' but she had no idea which one.

Sighing, Zoe closed her eyes wearily. She missed her friends so much. Ever since the accident she had begun to rely on her friends for support, especially her 'best' friends and they had readily given it; Amy Johnson, Emma Collings and Leah Joyner. And now she was thousands of miles away from everything familiar and thrust into a mad house of McDonalds and Starbucks. Yes they still emailed and yes they were still close, but it wasn't the same. Not that she was complaining; Zoe adored Starbucks.

The shrieking bell startled the teen from her thoughts but she smiled despite herself at the loud groans around her. Michael Samson muttered "I only got to question four!" To which Zoe managed to stifle a giggle.

Mrs Fenn glared impatiently over the top of her ancient glasses. Not wanting to draw her wrath, Zoe hurried to the front desk, handed over her test sheet and scurried out as quickly as she could.

"Zoe!"

The teen looked up from her locker and grinned when she saw her new friend run over, trailed by four or five jocks. A few pounds over slim, showing off long platinum blonde hair and enough mascara on to re-sink the titanic Miranda had latched onto Zoe like a dog and a bone. They had both started the same day and although Zoe had no idea why, Miranda had decided they were 'best buddies'.

"Is today the day then?" Miranda squealed eagerly, clapping her hands like a demented five year old.

Inwardly eye rolling, Zoe couldn't help but smile broadly and nod happily.

Slamming her locker closed, Miranda linked arms with the brunette and practically frog marched her to the car park – parking lot corrected Zoe mentally.

Sitting innocently in the shade of a tree was a stunning Lamborghini Murcélago Successor, neon yellow that glinted proudly in the sun. It had been a birthday slash 'well done for getting your first C' present from Miranda's insanely rich Dad a few months ago. Miranda wasn't really bothered about the car itself only the constant attention it drew from the male half of the school.

Slipping into the passenger seat, Zoe couldn't help but sigh in awe. She had been getting a lift in Miranda's baby, also known as Sting, for a few weeks now but still loved being inside it. Considering the price of this car rivalled that of her previous home in England Zoe felt very… humbled.

Sting snarled into life but began purring very loudly when they left the school premises and Miranda sped up.

About twenty minutes a now slightly deaf Zoe hopped out of the car and turned when Miranda called her name.

"So, what kind of car are you going to get?" She asked, head poking out of the window.

Before an answer could even form in her rattled processor, Miranda smacked her hand to her forehead in annoyance.

"Please please please do _not _get a massive thing Zoe! I know what you are with trucks."

Zoe laughed and shrugged, throwing her friend a wink over her shoulder, leaving her chuckling fondly before zooming away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoe's POV**

**Chapter Two – The Dream Truck**

Zoe stood the main building of the car dealership. She really couldn't believe her eyes. She was about to purchase her car from one of California's most expensive but reliable dealers, Dave Richards who also happened to be a business friend of her foster parents Daniel and Claire Redd.

Said dealer walked out a few seconds later, shaking Daniels hand, kissing Claire's cheek and then pausing in front of Zoe.

Although proud of her 5'6 and half ish height, Zoe had to crane her neck back to look at the man's face. He was good looking in a slightly sleazy kind of way, with slick hair and a thin pencil moustache. She really did not trust this guy but since he was giving her a serious discount on her new car, she would stay as polite as possible.

"How are you folks today?" The man asked in a posh but still accented voice. Zoe fought the urge to roll her eyes at the usual dealership-man cheeriness.

...

The minutes dragged by like dead weights. Had she not wanted a new car dearly she would have left the dealership ages ago but still here she was standing next to her equally bored foster mother listening to sleaze ball natter on about a car she really could not care about.

Suddenly she felt a slight poke in her ribs. Turning she looked up at Claire who lowered her voice so only Zoe could hear her.

"Go check out the others cars, I'll cover you."

Kissing her on the cheek, Zoe slunk away from the group silently and continued her browsing now content. Instead of the annoying dealer boast about the random parts of each and every car, Zoe could happily ponder on whether she could see herself driving one of these beauties.

There was an yellow Acura RL, a pink Audi R8 Cabriolet and about fifty other cars that Zoe didn't know the names of but still found amazing. They were all sleek and shiny and screamed expense. But none of them seemed to suit her.

She was about to peruse a red BMW when something else caught her eye. A true smile crept up unbidden on her lips as she made her way to the car neighbouring the BMW. It was a massive GMC Topkick C6500. Black seemed to be an understatement, it practically glowed.

"Wow." Zoe whispered, making her way slightly nervously towards the monster of a car. She was only a head taller than the bonnet and she stroked it carefully, taking in the perfect paint work and the flawlessly smooth texture. She leant against the grill for a few seconds before circling it, stopping once to read the licence plate.

Walking towards the driver's door, she opened it carefully and clambered in, giggling silently at the sheer size of it.

She sunk down into the sleek black leather seats which comforted to her body perfectly. She traced her manicured fingers over the steering wheel marvelling at how she just seemed to fit with this car. A strange symbol sat proudly in the centre of the wheel, a square silver face of sorts that she had a feeling meant something grand and great. She let her nail trace the lines of the face before leaning further back into the seat to take in the inside of the Topkick. Everything was plush and was either jet black or a sterling silver. Zoe craned her neck and smiled happily at the huge backseat and the eight foot steel dually pickup box. Zoe felt extremely small inside but she had to admit, she absolutely adored this thing.

That's when it hit her. She wanted this truck. The BMW was long since gone from her mind only to be replaced by this monster. She was already making a mental list of what she needed to do to keep it clean and how to convince Claire to let her have it.

"Hey honey." She jolted at her Daniel's voice beside the driver's side door. She gave him a heartfelt smile.

"I think I found it." She laughed, running her hands over the wheel again. With that he stood back to take the vehicle in full. After a minute even he was smiling.

"You always did have a knack for picking 'em, didn't you?" He asked more of himself than her. His gaze quickly shifted to his wife who was staring at the Topkick with a mixture of horror and awe.

Zoe saw her expression and laughed, "We really need to stop gawking at it else I'm going to get one vain truck!" To her surprise she felt the truck give a tiny rock, almost as if it was chuckling to itself. Shaking it off as her being so happy she felt dizzy, Zoe looked at Claire hopefully.

When Claire laughed and nodded Zoe knew that she approved – no matter how apprehensive she seemed.

Her gaze quickly shifted to Dave who had a confused look on his face as he looked over the car himself. He almost looked as if he had never seen the Topkick before.

"How much?" Daniel asked, leaning against the driver's door arms folded.

"Well, uh…" Dave trailed off, it was clear he was thinking, but it was also clear how difficult it seemed. Finally he shrugged his shoulders as if coming to a decision and grinned to them.

"$49,000?"

Again Zoe felt the truck she was in move but this time it seemed to tense, as if shocked at the price. Before she knew what she was doing, Zoe patted the steering wheel comfortably and nodded the dealer. She however was surprised, she had expected a lot higher price.

"Deal!" She replied, leaning back into the seat with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoe's POV**

**Chapter Three – Her Ironhide**

"Zoe!" A high, shrill voice called out dramatically as said teen did another cart wheel on a one and a half inch beam.

"Miranda Lune! You know better than to interrupt my girls during their training!" Miss Velour snapped angrily whilst Zoe and the rest of the gymnasts shared identical smiles of mirth.

"Yes miss. I know miss." Miranda hurried in trying to appease the gymnast coach at the studio that Zoe had been training under for the last six years. "It's just that…"

"No buts." Miss Velour scolded in a gruff manner. Zoe looked towards the door from where she and several other girls her age stood on thin beams before the wall of mirrors. Miss Velour, dressed in her tracksuit bottoms and slippers as always, was waving her instructing cane in Miranda's face, whose already thin lips were pursed tightly together in frustration. "Zoe has ten more minutes of her training for today and then you can drag her wherever your adventurous heart desires. For now, though, she is mine. Shoo!"

Zoe chuckled as she watched her friend get shoved non-too-lightly out of the studio.

...

Twenty minutes later Zoe emerged from the studio in her own clothes with a large bag swung over her shoulder, her light brown almost blonde hair swinging free from its tight bun over her pale blue grey eyes.

Giving a small yawn Zoe pushed her bag into the passenger seat and sat on the Topkicks bonnet, her feet swinging over the large grill. She yawned lightly and waited for Miranda to find her.

Miranda had been missing for a week as she had been ill. Zoe knew better and blamed it on the 'all nighter' she had at Sarah Millers house where she had got herself so plastered she woke up in a shopping trolley in a ditch without the slightest idea how she got there.

"Zoe! Over here Zoe!" Opening her eyes, Zoe sat up just in time to see Miranda practically skip over to her truck. Sliding off the hood and stumbling a little as she regained her footing, Zoe met her friend with a hug.

A gasp from Miranda made Zoe pull away and grin manically at her shorter friend.

"Wow." Miranda said simply, her jaw dropping as she stared passed Zoe.

Laughing proudly Zoe, patted the Topkick and replied "Told you I'd get a truck."

Miranda shot Zoe a look before returning her gaze to the GMC. "This isn't a truck babes, this is a freaking monster! This looks like it could Sting for breakfast!"

"Yeah, Sting has nothing on my baby." Zoe countered, watching her friend circle the truck.

"Can you drive me home, oh Zoe please? I'll love you forever!" Miranda begged, running up to Zoe, grabbing her hands and giving her the puppy eyes look.

Zoe laughed and replied "Fine, but no shoes on the leather."

Squealing like a piglet, Miranda ran to the side of the Topkick and pulled at the handle.

Only when Zoe was seated and sliding the seatbelt over her slim frame did she realize her friend's predicament.

"Sorry," She called, leaning across and opening the door. "I thought I opened it!"

Miranda waved it off, leapt into the passenger seat, pulled the seatbelt over her and peered around the truck, grinning like a possessed child.

A week since she had bought the Topkick and already Zoe had begun to think that maybe she had not bought an entirely normal truck. It had begun when she was driving it home, following her parents in their ancient 1994 Mercedes-Benz. Zoe was surprised – and nervous – about driving the massive Topkick but found it surprisingly nimble and easy to drive. It seemed to dwarf Hummers and other cars Zoe had once thought were huge easily but still maintained a proud look about it.

She had been so careful not to bump into her parents or other vehicles she did not notice the out of control Ford skid jaggedly across from behind, heading straight into the side of the Topkick. In a matter of moments the car had swerved into the place the truck had been not seconds before. Zoe could not believe it; her truck had actually braked to avoid the Ford but then sped up to stop the car behind from crashing into its rear. She certain it had not been her who had acted; she simply did not have time.

Since then Zoe had kept a careful tally of everything that her Topkick had been doing oddly. The headlights would suddenly flicker on and off if she tripped in the parking lot or if she had parked in the dark and felt disoriented. The seatbelts refused to come unhinged as they slowed to a stop, instead only snapping open once the car had been shifted into park. Zoe may have been a stranger to America but she knew that it was not a feature found in even newer cars. The seat would also warm or cool sporadically, as if trying to regulate her body temperature. But when she looked for a possible add-in for seat heating she found nothing.

Zoe was also discovered that her Topkick was not a morning person - truck. If she started the engine before 7.45am then it would be unresponsive and it would take her much pleading and flattery to make it open the door should she wish to start the engine before 7.30am.

Despite the weirdness and sometimes scary traits her Topkick seemed to posses, she adored it completely.

She spent much of her time after school or after gymnastics simply driving to the beach, getting an ice-cream and simply sitting on its hood watching the sunset or taking photographs of the sea. She also had to spend a lot of her time cleaning the damn thing.

Despite its amazingly piercing black colour, it was dirtied easily and Zoe felt compelled to clean it at least once every three or four days. The truck never seemed to be low on _gas _either, at first she thought the metre was broken but it turned out that she had simply bought a truck able to run perfectly on little if no fossil fuels. It also seemed to miss her; when she opened the door at parking in the school car park (parking lot damn it, was she ever going to remember?) at the start of the day it seemed heavy and reluctant but when she opened it in the afternoon when the end of school bell went, it was swing open a millisecond before she even touched the handle.

Zoe also felt in need of giving it a name. She had said a few names aloud whilst cleaning it but the headlights would flash, clearly disagreeing.

Despite her best efforts she could not come up with a suitable name, trying very thing from Tiny to Herbie.

In the end she had thrown a sponge at it in annoyance saying, "Sheesh, you have a will of iron don't you?" Putting her hands on her hips she glared at the grill of the Topkick.

At that the headlights had flickered repeatedly. Confused, Zoe cocked her head and repeated "Iron?"

The headlights burst into life and stayed on for a few seconds before fading.

Still confused Zoe tried "Iron... will?"

This time the engine actually revved and the truck inched slowly forward. Shocked and terrified Zoe stared bug eyed as it made its way slowly towards her. It nudged her slightly making her gasp and then made her jump in alarm as it shot backwards into the flowerbed behind it.

Swearing like a marine, Zoe ran and inspected the damage of both Claire's flowers and her possessed truck. There was no visible mark of damage on her truck but the same could not be said for the bed which had been completely crushed. Shaking her head, Zoe glanced once more at the Topkick and reread the licence plate as she did so.

"981-H1D3" She read aloud.

"H1D3" She repeated, the word rolling off her tongue. Suddenly she gasped and ran to the front of the Topkick and said loudly "Ironhide."

The headlights flickered on and off dazzling her a moment by their brightness but she laughed and leant against the grill staring at the windshield, her head resting on her hand as the other patted the bonnet.

"If you can move on your own, destroy Claire's flowers and turn on your lights by yourself, why didn't you just_tell_ me your name?" Zoe asked, grinning as she repeated the name in her head. _Ironhide..._

The engine purred gently and the grill warmed unexpectedly, making the teen smile happily.

"Well Ironhide, we really need to work on your people skills."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ironhide's POV**

**Chapter Four – Carwashes and secret conversations**

Ironhide's vents expelled air slowly in an Autobot equivalent of a sigh, something he had unknowingly copied from his young charge. It was 7.48am exactly and he had slowly been waking up from his recharge for the past ten minutes.

Zoe it seemed was probably running late but Ironhide didn't mind, he hated driving right after recharge; his old parts needed time to warm up these days. He shook himself softly, rocking back and forth on his wheels and began scanning Zoe's house. Daniel had left the house and Claire was still in bed. To begin with, the Weapon Specialist had been appalled at the seemingly lack of care directed at their offspring, even more so when Zoe had called them by their first name not the usual 'Mum and 'Dad'. But after a few days he had realized – thanks to his DNA scans and hacking into government files – that Zoe was an orphan and that Claire and Daniel were merely foster parents. Both were successful, Daniel being a lawyer and Claire an interior designer.

Although he didn't like it, Ironhide had begun to relate to the youngling; she was also in a strange foreign place, surrounded by people she knew nothing about and trying to make the most of it.

He felt the soft patter of feet on stairs and the door of the garage opening. He felt a small tug on his handle and allowed his door to open silently. He scanned Zoe as she hopped into his seat and snap the seatbelt into place; although still tired she was in good health. Clicking a button on her key ring, Zoe started the engine as the garage door opened.

Despite her age, Zoe was a surprisingly good driver; observant and cautious but still tolerably reckless at times.

He felt the teen settle in his seat and proceeded to cool it. He hated how much Zoe had already started to worm her way into his spark. Caring even tolerating sparklings was a thing of the past for the Weapon Specialist and yet here he was, worrying about her like a... well, father.

Houses fell behind them as they made their way through the streets. The trees either side were slowly turning orange and their leaves fell to the sidewalk, cluttering up the concrete. Zoe yawned and Ironhide felt her stretch and say "Thank god it's Friday..."

Sometimes he envied Bumblebee; being able to communicate through the radio with snippets from specific songs or quotes. He on the other hand could only talk through it and that had been severely forbidden by Prime. They pulled into the school gates and Ironhide growled as he saw several of the males nudge each other and grin, staring at both himself and Zoe with either awe or hungry expressions.

Zoe parked in the shade of a tree and pulled the keys from the steering wheel. After un-clicking the seatbelt she reached across and grabbed her school bag from the floor of the passenger seat. Swinging it over her shoulder she reached for the door handle. Pulling it she gasped when not only did it not open the door, but it didn't budge; it may have well been made of stone.

Ironhide felt Zoe jiggle it in annoyance but refused to open it. He had a strange feeling about the males he had picked up and didn't want her to leave him. Inwardly he cursed himself, why should he care for her? But deep in his spark he knew he would break if anything happened to Zoe.

"Ironhide!" Zoe whined angrily, slapping the dashboard. "Let me out!"

When the truck didn't respond Zoe tried a different tack, "If you don't let me out I won't clean you tonight. I'll leave you covered in mud..." She threatened, arms folding over her chest.

Ironhide heard her laugh in triumph when the door swung open and she patted the seat happily. "You love me really you big baby." She giggled, shutting the door with a snap.

Ironhide rumbled the engine is response but Zoe only laughed again, hitched the bag higher over her shoulder and walked off, clicking the key. Obligingly he made a mechanical sound that confirmed to her that the doors were locked.

"**Optimus to Ironhide." **The Autobot leader's voice woke Ironhide from his recharge five hours later.

"**Ironhide here, what is it Prime?" **The Weapon Specialist replied, stifling a human like yawn.

"**Just checking up on you, my old friend. Making sure you haven't driven your charge mad yet." **Optimus chuckled back.

"**Everything is going well sir," **Ironhide countered, stiffly. Checking the time, Ironhide realized that Zoe would be out in a few minutes.

"**I was wondering if I could meet the youngling Ironhide." **Optimus' request startled Ironhide but he answered calmly.

"**Yes sir, may I be present also?"**

Optimus sounded surprised but somewhat happy when he said "**Of course, can you arrange a meeting?"**

"**Yes sir, I will send you the time and location within the next few hours."**

"**Very well, Optimus out."**

Zoe was several minutes late but when she came into his sight she was talking to Miranda and another. It was a boy, taller than she was with short blonde hair and his eyes were fixed on her face as if hypnotised.

Thankfully both walked away and left his charges side when she got a few metres from Ironhide. Waving goodbye, Zoe clicked her keys in his direction and jumped into the seat. Slumping into it, she gave a satisfied sigh saying aloud, "No homework, no gymnastics and _no _test on Monday... life is good."

Ironhide purred quietly as she stared the engine, letting her know he agreed. Zoe heard and laughed, stroking his steering wheel fondly, "Ready for your wash now?"

Although he felt like a too eager sparkling, Ironhide revved his engine and bounced softly on his wheels as they left the parking lot and headed down the road. Zoe laughed again and the Weapon Specialist grinned inwardly, loving the sound.

"You are _so_ alive; I don't care how mad that sounds." He heard her mutter as she pulled into the carwash.

Half an hour later a spoilt and extremely pampered feeling Topkick pulled out, looking so glossy and polished it glinted brightly in the slowly dipping sun. Ironhide had been washed, buffed and cleaned inside and out so thoroughly he felt ten vorns younger. His charge on the other hand was dripping wet and irritated.

They had had a small fight with the hose.

Zoe had sprayed the water onto his door too early, not giving it enough time to warm up. Shocked and feeling impish, Ironhide had responded by opening the door, redirecting the spray onto the shocked teen. Although he had felt sorry, he had also laughed his bumper off at the glare he had received in return.

He blew warm air out of his vents and warmed up the seat considerably in a feeble attempt to make Zoe forgive him but she had been adamant and had ignored his apology completely.

When she tried to release the seatbelt after she had parked in her spacious garage Zoe growled when it held fast. Not wanting her to be unhappy with him after he had been so royally treated, Ironhide gave a tiny whine, ignoring his pride as it yelled at him to stop being such a child.

No matter how hard she tried she could not stay mad at her favourite truck and smiled "Fine, I forgive you. But in return you have to be nice to Miranda this weekend; we're going out into town and I've offered her a lift."

The whine turned into a soft groan but the seatbelt unhooked letting her know that he agreed to the terms. Although she felt extremely foolish she kissed the steering wheel and hopped out of the Topkick. "Thanks Ironhide."

Opening the door to the stair case leading to the kitchen, Ironhide heard his charge walking up the stairs, her bag swinging from her shoulder, bumping into her legs.

"**Ironhide to Prime, meet us tomorrow at 2.30pm inside the Cafe on the corner of Mild Street."**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG OMG OMG! I got reviews! Thank you so much all of you.**

**keacdragon – I adore the Annabelle/Ironhide stories, like Tinman etc but I dunno, I have a feeling that maybe Optimus sent 'Hide out to learn more about humans who don't know Autobots exist etc to get a better understanding of them. Btw thank you, I love Ironhide as a ass-kicking weapon specialist but also a secretly sweet guy**

**xxIronhideForeverxx – Thank you for the comment it means a lot to me, it's my 1st story so to have such great comments is amazing x p.s, you stories are reli great with great plots and characters and i was wondering if you could help me, i have NO idea where this can go only that Zoe is accepted by Optimus and the others in holoforms**

**SavvyEnigmaxBanditgal – That is either reli good... or reli bad. Plz tell me what was wrong etc so I can change it. But you said not bad so I'm happy, thank you x**

**supergirlprime – Thank you, I tried not to make it tooooo sweet coz that irritated me in other Ironhide fics but i also tried to make Zoe react like I would if I had a truck like 'Hide; not scared but make the most of it x x x**

**AlarataraWitchIce – First things first... love your stories x and thank you for the comment, it means a lot x x x**

**...**

**Zoe's POV**

**Chapter Five – First Encounters**

Zoe blearily opened her eyes when a random Rihanna song burst from her alarm clock and smacked it in annoyance. It took her a minute or two of staring at the little red numbers before she could make out the time; 10.07am. Groaning she sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning widely. She half rolled half fell out her bed and made her way to her en-suite, coming out fifteen minutes later smelling of toothpaste and wrapped in a silky towel.

Zoe spent several minutes choosing, swapping and chucking clothes around before deciding on a red miniskirt with warm black tights, large soft boots, a black top and red scarf. Sitting in front of her dressing table, Zoe straightened her hair and smoothed on a touch of foundation and mascara and lip-gloss. Satisfied, Zoe snatched up her preplaced bag and skipped down the cream coloured hallway, pausing to greet the maids Martha and Sarah.

Grabbing her keys she snatched an apple from the kitchen table, nodded to Matt the butler and hurried down the winding stairs to the garage. Checking her watch she smiled as she found she still had twenty minutes before she had to pick up Miranda and decided to buy a coffee from Starbucks.

"Morning Ironhide, you awake yet?" She called as she opened the door. An answering growl of the engine made her smile; he clearly was regretting his promise. A part of her wanted to run and hide and screamed at her to be scared of a massive Topkick that clearly had a mind of its own but a much bigger part of her shrugged it off and relished what no one else had.

"Oh come on, you've had like, a two hour lie in." She complained as she banged on the door feebly when it denied her attempts to get in. Another growl from the engine made her sigh and make her way to the grill where she tapped on the hood.

"Come one 'Hide, you did promise." Zoe pouted, giving him her best puppy eyes, knowing that it usually persuaded Ironhide to let her in.

The engine snarled angrily but the driver's door popped open and she made her way over and jumped into the driver's seat, giggling cheerfully. The engine choked and spluttered when she tried to start it but Zoe wasn't fooled, "Let's go sleepy head, I need caffeine."

...

"Right, I have $320 but that has to include Dad's present and his new girlfriends as well." Miranda observed as she peered into her bag. Zoe nodded, realizing it was up to her to limit how much her friend spent that day.

"So, how's the truck? Run anyone over yet?" Miranda continued, grinning sarcastically.

"I have actually," Zoe paused, pretending to think about it. "I remember now, two Chihuahua's and a couple of cats but they were by accident..." The teen glanced at her friend who was staring at her in shock.

"Jeez girl, I'm joking!" Zoe laughed as Miranda fell back into her seat.

"Don't do that, I never know if you're kidding or not."

Zoe scoffed and tapped the steering wheel in time to the random song Miranda had tuned the radio into as they stopped at some traffic lights.

"So, are we going to Mild Street?" Zoe asked, shifting into gear as the lights changed.

Miranda nodded and replied, "Yeah, we can stop in Carly's at about two and grab a coffee."

After fifteen minutes of trying to find shade for Ironhide, and ignoring Miranda's funny look, Zoe parked and clambered out of her Topkick.

"We'll be back later." She murmured to it, locking the door as she heard Miranda shut hers.

Miranda made her way around the truck, linked arms and they both made their way to the shops, talking about anything and everything.

Zoe had never known time to pass so quickly, after what only seemed a few minutes of browsing and occasionally buying a cute top or pair of jeans her stomach gave a growl and she gasped as she realized it was almost two o'clock.

"Hey, can we go get some food now?" She called, peering over rows and rows of D&G merchandise to her friend.

Miranda nodded vigorously and made her way over, dragging about twenty bags of clothes she claimed weren't all for her. They stumbled out of the shop and headed for Carly's Cafe, a place that if you didn't know where to look, you'd never find it.

Dumping their many bags under their table they grabbed the menus and decided on what to order. Miranda claimed to be on a colour wheel diet, meaning she had to eat fruit or vegetables according to the colour of the day. Today was red. Apparently it was an easy way to diet.

"Let's start with carrot cake, strawberry milkshakes and..." Miranda paused and trailed down the menu with a manicured finger. "...raspberry doughnuts." She finished grabbing their menu and shoving it into their holders.

"Aren't carrots orange?" Zoe asked, reaching under the table to rub her feet mentally noting never to wear heels whilst shopping with Miranda ever again.

Miranda thought about it but shrugged, "Ah well, orange is like reds cousin."

Zoe laughed, "This diet thing really is easy isn't it?"

Miranda relayed their order to a random waitress whilst Zoe checked her Blackberry for messages. She opened one from Claire that read;

'**Goin' 2 be late home, go to be bed at reasonable time plz, x'**

"Oh, don't turn around." Miranda grinned suddenly. "But Mr Red Sweater keeps checking out your long legs in those shorts and peering at me... Oh! He just saluted me, a little two finger army thing, he's so cute."

Zoe laughed and smiled but she felt her mind beginning to wander...

"Mr Red Sweater has a friend! A really nice friend... Zoe! They're so coming this way!" Miranda was barely holding in a fit of giggles. The food came by a very curious waitress and Miranda gulped down some of the large milkshake hurriedly. Zoe grinned and sipped at hers before nibbling her doughnut absently. Her back was to the two Miranda was ogling at so she couldn't look around without it looking completely obvious.

"Zoe! They're coming over! Act cool, god they're cute... I really want one!" Her voice trailed off and Zoe felt them behind her.

"Hey." A pleasantly rich low tone made both girls look up at the same time.

Mr Red Sweater had his fingers hooked into his jeans pocket, his shaggy blonde hair falling over his bright blue eyes. He was extremely good looking with a faint stubble and a lazy smile that was clearly making Miranda melt. Zoe peered at his friend. He was slightly shorter with a 'don't mess with me' face, short brown hair with simple jeans and a shirt. Both looked like they went to the gym often.

"Hello," Miranda replied. "I'm Miranda."

Mr Red Sweater nodded politely and turned to Zoe who smiled back and added "I'm Zoe, nice to meet you." She held out her hand which Mr Red Sweater instantly took and shook gently.

"My name is Orion, this is Marcus."

Zoe's gaze drifted to Marcus who nodded at her, probably wishing he was anywhere but here Zoe thought.

"Like the constellation?" Zoe asked, shuffling to the right so that one of them could sit down. It was Orion who sat, keeping his eyes trained onto hers even when they looked away. Marcus took the seat next to Miranda.

"Sorry, I guess you must get that all the time." She apologised feeling like an idiot, concentrating on her milkshake.

However it was Marcus who replied. "You'd think so, but not many people now their stars." Both laughed and Zoe felt herself relax. She wasn't attracted to them like Miranda clearly was, but she did think they could be good friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the helpful ideas and amazing reviews x x x x**

**Enjoy and plz review x x x**

**...**

**Zoe's POV**

**Chapter Six – Fallen Giant**

Zoe sat on the window casement and watched Claire carefully fold and pack clothes and then arrange them with numerous other things in her new suitcase. The room smelled of the new clothes that were being stored; new and clean (Claire had insisted on washing everything) and although not unpleasant, still slightly alien.

Claire straightened and observed her handiwork proudly, closed it and zipped it up. Turning, she made her way out of the room and Zoe saw her give it too one of the maids.

Zoe looked outside. The world glistened as the morning sunshine set droplets of the recent rain shower alight. Below her, she could see Ironhide in the driveway; newly cleaned and packed with the tent, random supplies and now her suitcase.

Ready for her camping trip.

Hearing footsteps coming up the hall, Zoe walked across her room just in time to meet Daniel in the doorway. Giving her a brief hug she heard him whisper "Stay safe."

Pulling away, the teen cupped her foster fathers face with her hands. "I will, I promise. Besides, I'm not going alone; Miranda, Michael and Tony will be there."

Nodding almost sadly, Daniel gently grabbed Zoe's wrists and gave her another hug.

Making her way over to Ironhide, Zoe sighed and lent against the passenger door. The metal was warm and she fiddled with a piece if her hair, deep in thought.

"Should I even go? I mean, I don't really know Tony or Michael, there is**_so_** going to be alcohol and I have no idea how to put up a bloody tent!" She wondered aloud, shaking her head before making her way to the driver's door. Opening it slowly, Zoe clambered in and started the engine, suspicious when it gave a low growl.

"What is it big guy?" Zoe asked, sinking into her seat. "You don't want to go either do you?"

When she didn't get an answer – well, duh she thought it is a truck – she rolled it down the driveway, pausing to wave out of the window at her foster parents.

The large town melted away as she drove; suburbs slowly turning into cliff side, roads turning into dirt paths. Thanks to the awesome suspension, Zoe didn't even realize she had left the tarmac until she saw the trees on either side of her.

Although the drive itself was pleasant, Zoe didn't notice it and spent much of her time consulting the map and having to put up with the annoyed grunts of her Topkick when she went the wrong way.

"Oh stop it. I have no idea where we're going, so stop complaining." She groaned at her truck as it gave a grumpy and annoyed grunt when she was forced to pull over to check the map again.

"See? This is why I need a SatNav, although for _some _reason it is not compatible with my car." Zoe muttered swigging from an almost empty bottle of water. Her seatbelt squeezed her waist to the cool seat, a brief sense of revenge Zoe guessed and she grinned.

"Evil truck."

Glancing at her watch she groaned again; she had now only twenty-five minutes to get to the forest place camp site thing to meet her friends. Staring at the fork in the track, Zoe pursed her lips.

"Which way? Left right left right left... right, we're going right!"

They turned right and proceeded down the track slower than before, Zoe checking either side of her; desperately searching for signs. The sun was high in the sky, cascading its rays through the tops of the looming pines and turning the vegetation a shimmering emerald. Bird's happy chatter sang out through the trees and Zoe's open window. She shifted gear and glanced out of it, peering past the thick trunks and the dense undergrowth.

Zoe grimaced, "Remind me again; why the hell am I doing this?"

Turning her attention out of the windscreen once more she suddenly yelled and slammed her foot on the brake. After a few seconds of gripping onto the steering wheel with white-knuckle force, Zoe opened one eye wearily and then slumped in the seat with relief. A few feet in front of the bumper was a massive tree trunk. As thick as her Topkick was wide, Zoe gulped as she took in the sheer size and bulk of it and was glad she had not driven into it.

Panting slightly, Zoe unclipped her seatbelt and hopped out of the truck. Eyes wide, Zoe carefully made her way over to its stump. Picking her way over the slowly drying grass, the teen frowned. The place the magnificent tree had once stood looked... well blown apart. She may have been no specialist but she _knew _that the scorch marks along the ground running away from the charred stump was not from an axe or lightening! What could have done this? It looked recent to, fresh and new.

"Shit..." Zoe breathed, running a shaking hand over the remains of the tree. A loud sharp honk made her give a small scream in alarm, jolting her from her thoughts. Wheeling around, realization hit her and she carefully made her way back to Ironhide, steeping over the serrated wooden shards littering the ground, she had not noticed them before. Reaching the Topkick, she noticed her truck was raising itself on its axles. Literally, it was now about thirty centimetres higher off the ground than before.

"What is it 'Hide?" Zoe asked anxiously, running a hand over the bonnet. Her eyes narrowed for a second; almost positive she had felt the truck quiver.

"Ironhide?"

Zoe was afraid, no scared. Yes she had joked with herself that she had a 'living' truck, that it had its own personality, that it could understand her. She had laughed it off and had either embraced it with hardly contained excitement or ignored it; believing her imagination was running away from her. But _never_ had she ever had any reason to fear her Topkick. It had startled her, seemed to be laughing her at times or even seemed to enjoy her company but this; Zoe could feel the anger and tension pouring of it in waves. It flooded her, making her muscles stiffen and...

As though realizing what it was doing, Ironhide lowered itself with a soft hiss. Although the anger was still present, Zoe could instinctively tell it was not directed at her. Swallowing softly, the young human made her way back to the fallen tree. Hands on her hips she shook her head in exasperation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ironhide's POV**

**Chapter Seven – A Special Welcome**

Ironhide watched his charge wander off to his right, looking around; probably for an alternate route. He knew from the way she kept glancing at the still slightly smoking stump that she was scared and confused. Ironhide ignored her and concentrated, scanning the area around him for a 45 miles radius for Decepticons. When his attempts to locate on failed, Ironhide tried to connect a com-link with Optimus; although he soon discovered he could not speak to the Autobot leader directly, he was able to send a message which would be received within an hour or two.

Annoyed with his lack of success, Ironhide focused his optics and watched as Zoe ran her fingers through her hair in equal annoyance before folding her legs and sitting on the damp grass with a sigh.

Keeping his scanners on their highest levels, Ironhide watched as the teen dug her mobile out of her pocket. Growling, Zoe pressed it to her ear and her eyes narrowed when they heard nothing but static. She had no signal. Sighing, Zoe shut her eyes and let herself fall back, her arms cradling her head. Free from its hair band, Zoe's hair – bathed a rich gold in the sunlight – swirled around her shoulders.

Bored by his charge's lack of interest in their predicament the weapon specialist checked all radio frequencies within the forest around them to try and find some human assistance. He managed to pick up a very low one; it was a few miles south of them, coming up the same track they had. Focusing, Ironhide was able to achieve a rough idea of what it was; an old Volkswagen Camper with three clearly readable organic life signs – confirmed human - and one smaller which he assumed was some kind of animal.

He heard Zoe give a small gasp and returned his attention to her. She had sat up and was looking to Ironhide's left with a gaze filled with awe and amazement.

"Oh wow..." She breathed, she was smiling now.

Glancing around, Ironhide felt his circuits freeze with shock. Standing tall, elegant and unafraid were two magnificent beasts, a mere three metres away from the fallen pine. Standing in front of the other was a beautiful doe, head cocked in curiosity. As she stepped nimbly over a root, muscles rippled gracefully under honey coloured fur. Eyes the colour of the bark of the pines surrounding them all darted from Ironhide's impressive bulk and then to his human. Her nose twitched and as she continued slowly forward she turned her slender neck as if to beckon her mate.

Although the stag and the doe had similarities, difference shone out of every one of them. Crowned on his raised head were a set of stunning antlers, poised proudly; each at least two feet tall, curled slightly and the colour of burnt sienna. His fur was a glossy umber, shimmering in the pool of sunlight he was standing in, which he walked delicately out of at the signal of the doe. His legs were longer then hers and held more impressive muscles although some how he retained the same amount of grace. His eyes were a piercing silver which also darted to each of the strangers in his wood. Coming into step with the female, they made their way over slowly, pausing occasionally to smell the air attentively.

Ironhide had never been impressed with the creatures this planet had created, but this majestic almost regal pair could easily make him change his mind. Keeping still, Ironhide smiled inwardly when the stag left the doe and made his way over to him. He sniffed at the weapon specialist before giving him a questioning look, head tilted as if contemplating. After a while of simply staring at each other they both turned their attention to the direction of his mate.

The doe had walked up to Zoe and was, lowering her head so that their eyes were level. Blue-grey met brown and the young human was smiling, barely breathing, her eyes shining. Ironhide grinned as he realized Zoe was using all her will to simply refrain from lifting her hand and touch the doe. The animal it seemed was finished, leaning in once more, Ironhide watched in amazement when he saw it press her cold nose to Zoe's cheek gently. With a quick flick of its ear and a whip of its head, she bounded away back into the trees followed by the stag.

The loud silence that followed for a few minutes was broken when Zoe suddenly laughed and pressed a trembling hand to her cheek. After a moment, Zoe stood and managed to make it to his side before her legs buckled and she had to grasp onto his bonnet. Pulling herself up, she rested her body against him and said simply, "That was incredible."

Closing her eyes, Zoe placed her cheek against his now cooling metal and breathed in deep. "I stopped believing in magic after my family died, but that... that was something else."

Ironhide agreed with her. Magic had not been heard of by the Autobots until both their encounter with humans and the downloading of information off the World Wide Web. Although magical was perhaps not Ironhide's interpretation of the event, there was something that reminded him to what she was talking about on Cybertron. It was as rare as star rising (a sun rise on Earth), but sometimes a planetary eclipse would occur which bathed the entire silver world in black darkness. Not even their wisest scientist could explain the silvery dust that then glowed all over the planet in response to the inky night that usually lasted four Earth days. It glittered all around them – even settling on the Cybertronians. Ironhide had only seen it once in his entire life-cycle and he had been amazed beyond comprehension.

His attention was caught from his memories as he felt Zoe sigh, straighten slowly and pat his hood. A sound made both life forms jump and turn their attention behind them. A loud coughing of an ancient engine could be heard and as he waited, Ironhide managed to make out the old Camper chocking and spluttering its way down the track.

**Sorry this chapter is really short guys, but I had a kind of writers block in the middle. I wanted Ironhide and Zoe to have a little bonding moment but I seemed to have failed.**

**Although I clearly do not have 'Hide as my truck, that deer experience actually happened to me whilst visiting a friend at Dartmoor, England. It was unearthly breathtaking and I hope I managed to capture some of that in the story.**

**Please read and review, I would LOVE some constructive criticism and some more ideas. I was thinking of adding a few Decpti-creeps to make Zoe's Trip a little more interesting? Good idea?**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe's POV

Chapter Eight – Strangers and Protective Topkicks.

Zoe laughed out loud at the old rickety tin can that hobbled its way down the dirt track and walked up to it as it rolled to a stop. She recognised it from the photo on Samantha's phone but thought that the camera angle had added the tired old man look – it hadn't. Gross mustard yellow had been splattered carelessly on its body however it happily boasted lime green wheels, bright blue flowers on its roof and a pink exhaust pipe. Although it looked as though it had been assembled by a two year old – it was exceptionally cute.

"Zoe! Zoe, Zoe Zoe!"

Said teen laughed again at the high pitched squeals that could only belong to Samantha and braced herself for the monster of hug she knew she'd receive. Samantha – all khaki shorts, tank top and flip flops – shot out of the camper and pelted over to her friend. Throwing her arms around Zoe, Samantha gave her an enormous hug before moving back and looking over her.

"Nice outfit babes, it's perfect in fact." She observed cheerfully, winking slyly.

Glancing down at herself, Zoe frowned. She _was_ wearing very little; a small pair of denim shorts and a wavy long sleeved top decorated with beads. The look showed off her long slim legs, toned stomach and sleek curves. Shaking her head, Zoe's attention was caught (as was her breath) when two boys exited the camper.

The first stepped out of the passenger, removing his sunglasses in the process. He was hot. No two ways about it. He looked about nineteen, twenty and the seemed about 5'11 ish. Perfected muscles rippled in his arms as he swung the door shut and although his legs were covered by a pair of baggy jeans; she guessed they were toned as well. He was gorgeous but in a way that made her raise an eyebrow. He knew he was good-looking and he knew how to flaunt it. He made his way over and since his blue eyes were not covered by the shades, she saw him look her over and smile crookedly; he had liked what he saw. Great, she thought.

"Hey," His voice was soft, husky and would have been alluring had Zoe not put him straight into the 'be wary, very wary' category. "I'm Michael, you must be Zoe."

"Hi Michael, it's nice to meet you." Zoe replied politely, refusing to blush when he accepted her outstretched hand and kissed it, holding onto it to long after his lips left her skin.

Her gaze was drawn to the other boy – the driver – when she heard the door shut. Since the player who was still looking her over was Michael, the teen making his way over must have been Tony. He had shaggy blonde hair, covering the blue/green eyes and the quirky mouth. His nose clearly had been broken but despite this Zoe thought he was still good-looking. He was about a head taller than she was and although he was thin, he was by no means weak with his own set of muscles under his green top and casual baggy shorts. He made his way over and grinned at Zoe, as if he was happy to see her.

"Hello, I'm Tony. Nice to finally meet you." He said, extending his hand.

"You're Irish?" Zoe took his hand and gazed into his face, taking in every detail. Her comment made him laugh and place his hands in his pockets, never breaking eye contact.

"I've lost most of the accent, but yeah. My Mum's from Dublin and my Dad's from Edinburgh so I got a bit of everything in me." He replied happily, chuckling again when Zoe laughed.

"Samantha has told us a lot about you." Michael added, glancing at her friend who was holding onto Zoe's arm grinning like a child at Christmas. Zoe raised her eyebrow and looked at Samantha curiously but she only just flashed her a look that read 'you'll thank me later'.

"Oh, uhhh... good?"

Tony seemed to sense her confusion and tried to rescue her. "You're a gymnast right?"

Oh that is it, Zoe thought. Samantha is going to get up close and personal with her fist. A gymnast? Brilliant. Samantha had once told her that that was a sure fire way of getting guys interested. So that's why old drool boy was staring at her.

"Yeah I am," Zoe replied but desperately tried to steer the convocation away from her and added, "I hope one of you have an alternate route to the camp site, we have a problem."

When she received bewildered looks, she led the way past her truck and lent against the grill to watch their reactions. The grill cooled and she inwardly sighed. It was hot now that she was out of the shade.

Each had different emotions pass across their faces simultaneously; Michael's was confusion then slight frustration, Samantha's was puzzlement then turned sulky. It was Tony's that interested Zoe most though; he went from confused to calculating. Turning, Zoe watched him look over Ironhide thoughtfully, back to the fallen pine and then back to her truck.

"What?" Zoe asked, distracting Tony from his thoughts. His gaze met Zoe's and he answered with a still thoughtful and soft tone.

"I was wondering whether your truck could drag it at one end so then it could be rolled off the road." Zoe didn't notice the way Tony was staring at her or the low grunt of her Topkick.

"Nice ride by the way." Michael added head tilted at the GMC, impressed. Zoe nodded her thanks and bit her lip, pondering the idea. Turning her head to look at Ironhide's windscreen she threw it a questioning look, thinking it over.

"We have to do something." Samantha said one hand on her hip, the other running through her hair.

"I have a piece of rope. If it holds, it should work." Tony reassured. He walked up to Zoe and gave her a comforting smile which she returned and after a few seconds she nodded.

"Alright, but one of you guys have to do it." She bargained and laughed when she saw smiles full of eagerness usually found in six year olds fill their expressions.

Samantha walked up to Zoe just as she was about to open the driver's door.

"So?" She asked enthusiastically in a low voice, bouncing up to her friend.

"So what?" Zoe returned, trying to sound ignorant. She gave Samantha her best innocent look, just to be sure.

But the teen wasn't fooled. "So? I choose them myself. I want Michael but that seems ok because of all the looks Tony is giving you."

Zoe chuckled and pulled at the door handle. When it failed to respond she tried again whilst saying, "That's insane. I like them both, they seem to be nice."

Samantha scoffed, "Yeah, they're both totally _not_ players Zoe. Wake up girl, I brought them specially. It's about time you have some fun." After a few seconds she added gently, "You're going to have to let Scott go at some time, babes."

Zoe stopped trying to enter her Topkick, faced Samantha and smiled sadly. "I know Sammy, I am letting go. But it's only been a few months. He even said he loved me. I can't, not yet. Please stop? For me? I am trying to let him go, I promise"

Samantha pulled Zoe to her and gave her a heartfelt hug. She had known she shouldn't have even mentioned Scott, especially since it had only been three months since they finished. Scott had been Zoe's sweetheart in England. He had been about to leave University when Zoe had to move. They had been soul mates, best friends, passionate lovers. They had even told each other they loved each other. But then that shattered when Zoe ended it. She couldn't face the idea of talking on Webcam but not to face. She hated that she thousands of miles from the one person in her life since her family perished that was dear to her and she hated that she was never to hug, kiss and embrace him. She had wanted him to move on, to find someone else and in order for him to be happy; she had had to give up hers. Samantha understood this and although her intentions had been pure, she knew she shouldn't have said anything.

Zoe pulled away and wiped her moist eyes. "Got to the boys, ask them to get the rope." She said, reaching for the handle again.

Smiling apologetically, Samantha nodded and left, leaving Zoe alone with a very uncooperative Topkick.

Clicking at the keys, she growled when they still did not unlock the door. She jiggled the handle, pulled at it furiously and then slapped the door although her usual anger wasn't in it.

"Ironhide let me in!" She pleaded. Her voice broke as the emotions she had been hiding for moths resurfaced. "Come on, I need this break. I need this; I need to be with friends."

Her hand was still on the handle and she felt it heat up and then open. It swung open softly and she climbed in. Zoe slumped in the driver's seat thankfully and closed her eyes. Without looking, she fumbled with the key until she got it into the dashboard and turned it. Her Topkick gave a low growl before starting, the engine revving loudly. She heard a tap on her window and she unwound it when she saw Tony, grinning widely.

"Can you turn it around?" He asked, gesturing. "Then we can tie it round the hook at the back.

She nodded and clipped in her seatbelt, experience telling her the truck would not start unless she did. Turning in her seat, she back up Ironhide and managed to turn him around.

She reversed slowly, stopping a few feet away from the downed tree. She still wondered what the hell happenned to it.

Clambering out and making sure no one saw her, she whispered, "Play nice, big guy." Patting the door fondly when she closed it, she made her way over to Michael and Samantha who were standing in the trees.

"How did you and Tony decide who to drive my truck?" Zoe asked, smirking at the Samantha like sulky look on his face.

"Rock, paper scissors." He growled, crossing his arms and looking pointedly away from Tony climbing into her Topkick.

The clearing really was as breathtaking as the boys had made it seem, Zoe decided, staring into the camp fire from her perch on a log.

It was surrounded by trees but it was large enough to accommodate two large tents, their two vehicles, a roaring fire and a small stream. Zoe could hear it gurgling but didn't turn her head, captivated by the dancing of the sparks emitted into the air whenever the wood crackled and snapped. Samantha and Michael had called it a night and although Zoe was tired, she didn't want to sleep just yet. She was in her pyjamas; a thin blue cotton top with matching three quarter length bottoms.

"Can I join you?"

Zoe jumped and laughed nervously when she saw Tony settle down next to her. The calm firelight made him look younger, more towards her seventeen then his actual nineteen, illuminating his hair and reflecting off his eyes, making the pupils dance. She smiled and nodded and returned her gaze to the fire.

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence he spoke again. "Your truck handles like a dream you know. You must keep it in really good nick Zoe."

Startled and surprised by his random comment, Zoe turned quickly but felt her heart leap to her throat when she saw how close he was to her. They were almost touching noses.

"Th...Thank you," She replied, smiling at Tony, happy that her Topkick had actually behaved himself.

"Samantha said you'd called it something, but I can't remember what." He continued, moving closer; shuffling slowly, unnoticed by Zoe.

"Ironhide, I call my truck Ironhide." She said, returning her gaze to the fire. Refusing to allow herself to become a play thing for a boy she hardly knew in the middle of a 'lonely' forest.

Tony seemed to get the message because although the intention was still clear in his face and he knew that this girl was not willing to play ball, he stopped advancing and stared at his hands. "Cool name, better then Sting at any rate."

Zoe laughed, yawned softly and stretched. She blinked wearily at him and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "Night Tony, see you tomorrow." And with that, Zoe made her way to the tent she shared with Samantha, unzipped it and entered.

Tony watched with longing clear on his face. He wanted her so bad. He knew Michael wanted to take her here and now but Tony could wait. He would make friends and then take her for himself. If she was as good as she looked he would keep her for a while. As he was about to turn in, he could swear he saw the Topkicks headlights flash. The light had been tinged with red.

It was a warning.


	9. Chapter 9

_The creature did not belong in the forest. It was the nature found on Earth's polar opposite; sleek silver metal-yet-not-metal body, curved head and a smooth but deadly tail which was lashing around impatiently, slicing through the vegetation around it easily. Inflamed eyes pierced the night, picking up every detail effortlessly; searching for its target. It slinked through the trees silently, pausing occasionally to grind its knife-edged teeth, imagining its prey in-between them with satisfaction. A few hours after it had been shot out down to Earth, the creature had been given a 'loose lead' and allowed to amuse itself; it wanted to kill some humans. _

_**Ravage to Soundwave.**_

_**Soundwave acknowledges Ravage. **_

_**At directed coordinates, where are the Humans?**_

_**Continue four miles South-East. Soundwave Out.**_

_Ravage snapped his head up at the night sky, annoyed that his prey was still out of reach but continued on his way. Although the moon was full, dark clouds rolled over it; the illuminated forest being shrouded in inky darkness every few minutes before the celestial body returned to view. _

_After a few minutes of uninterrupted travelling, Ravage's sensors started to beep, showing him that they had picked up an Autobot energy signature. Shocked, Ravage checked his processors for a glitch but found none. The signal was faded, clearly being blocked but it was still there. What was an Autobot doing here? Away from the others? Studying the signature, Ravage realised it was in vehicle mode. Soundwave was masking his own energy output, making it near impossible for him to be detected but this sudden enemy presence confused him and he could not determine a suitable solution._

_Baffled but still determined to slaughter some humans, Ravage followed the signature. He would kill the Autobot if it stood in his way for fun. _


	10. Chapter 10

Ironhide's POV

Chapter Ten – The Battle 

As Zoe slipped off into a slightly uneasy sleep, Ironhide remained wide awake, to frazzled to even attempt recharge. He had heard his charge say that sometimes she had a bad feeling about the day. Most of the time she would return from school relieved that her premonition was false or didn't come to fruition, however once or twice she had been correct.

For example Zoe had once taken a day off school because she said that one she felt ill – and after scanning her, Ironhide concluded she was being truthful – and two she had a very bad feeling about attending that day. He had scoffed and made her feel foolish about it but had been utterly shocked when news came that the science room Zoe would have had third period had been burnt down, the fire having been started by an aggravated youth who sat right behind Zoe. Surprised and thoughtful, Ironhide had researched it and although it was rare humans' predictions actually came true, none of them should be taken lightly just in case.

Ironhide had such a foreboding now despite the fact his processors insisted that a 'bad feeling' was impossible for him to appreciate since much of his logic came from factual evidence. He scanned the area dutifully, not leaving one small pebble unchecked. He found nothing. Turning his scanners to the humans, he concluded that they were fast asleep and unlikely to wake, although Zoe was tossing and turning – clearly finding it hard to settle completely. Maybe she had the same bad feeling... albeit sub-consciously.

The stars were hidden by dark clouds and a strong harsh wind pushed its way through the vegetation, rattling the tents but thanks to the extra pegs his charge had brought they held. He waited until Zoe quietened down and lay still before deciding whether to go or not.

His decision made, Ironhide rolled away from the campers silently, making his way through the trees, expertly manoeuvring between them until he was about half a mile away where the sounds of his transformation would not wake the humans. Slowly and carefully, Ironhide shifted from his vehicle mode, grunting as his parts moved reluctantly thanks to the amount of time he had stayed like that. Although it was not uncomfortable for the Autobots or even Decepticons to stay in alt mode they all preferred not to spend too much time like it as their parts could become unresponsive and that was dangerous. He stood quietly and powered his optics, bright blue light cascading down to the ground, casting large shadows from the surrounding pines.

Walking back in the direction of the campsite slowly, Ironhide once again scanned the area but more thoroughly than before. "Slagging humans," He muttered, swirling his cannons around agitatedly. "I must be picking up habits from them." Despite his massive bulk, the Weapon Specialist found it easier then expected to manoeuvre through the forest, ignoring the branches that caught hold of him and then broke off when they could not hold him back.

A soft snapping of twigs from directly behind him made Ironhide wheel around; his cannons trained on the spot the sound had been emitted and his optics blaring furiously. When the ferns to his right began to move, he swung his arms towards them rumbling threateningly. So busy was he staring wildly at the ground, Ironhide did not notice the blaring red eyes tracking his every movement from higher up in the tree behind him.

Snarling, Ironhide desperately trained his sensors onto anything that was moving; the long grass, the ferns, constantly behind him on the ground now etched with his strange footprints. He was about to lower his cannons when a strong force smacked into his shoulder, tearing long gashes down his armour and neck joints. Although it had been a surprise attack, vorns of constant battling had made Ironhide the best at recovering from them and with a smack of his fist into where he assumed the head was and a sharp twist of his shoulders, the thing was thrown off him and crashed to the forest floor. After a few seconds of writhing, the creature got to its feet fixed its eyes onto Ironhide, soul tearing red gazing into penetrating ice blue.

"Ravage," Ironhide growled, locking his cannons onto the cat like Decepticon which continued to slowly slink around the small clearing they were in, trying to get another clear shot at his back. "What is scum like you doing here?"

Ravage grinned manically and replied, his voice dripping venomously to the ground like treacle, "I could ask you the same thing Autobot." Although the machine guns mounted on his hind legs look as deadly as his fangs, Ironhide knew that they were there for distant attacks, more to distract and maim then seriously injure or kill, so he pressed closer, weary of Ravage's claws and serrated tail that opened and closed sharply with a threatening metallic slicing motion.

"You first..." Ironhide offered, his cannons whirled and his optics never left the Decepticon as it continued to try and circle him.

Ravage cocked his head thoughtfully before hissing softly, "Hunting. Humans are such fun to rip apart. Their screams are quite exquisite." He ground his fangs together idealistically and try as he might Ironhide could not his spark quiver with fear for his charge. As if sensing this, Ravage continued with added mirth "So what is your purpose here? I cannot detect any other Autobot scum energy signals therefore I cannot fathom why you are here alone."

Ironhide's processor tried to think of an appropriate reason – something he should have been able to achieve easily - but for some reason his thoughts kept returning to Zoe lying lifeless in Ravage's jaws. Deciding to stay anonymous about his actions, Ironhide replied "That is none of your business Decepticon."

Ravage laughed without humour, his voice grating against the otherwise silent night air. "Come come now Autobot. I am aware of your presence among the humans; you have become their pet haven't you?" When he got no response, Ravage grinned and snapped his jaws delightedly. "They have no idea do they? They are completely unaware of the fact they are in the very _presence_ of the infamous killing machine; that they are next to the Cybertronian responsible for the deaths of thousands of both innocent and guilty of his own kind!" Ravage laughed hysterically and added, "Of course, you could always help me end their puny lives. After all, you have watched Sparklings burn by your own hand..."

He was cut short when Ironhide fired suddenly, his missiles slamming into Ravage's hind leg and neck simultaneously. Screeching furiously, Ravage tried to recover but was interrupted by Ironhide's clenched fist smashing into his muzzle, hard enough to actually fling a couple of his knife like teeth to the forest floor and bounce off into the undergrowth. Spitting out energon that coursed from the wounds in his mouth, Ravage pounced onto Ironhide's arm, ripping and tearing at his cannon, drawing a surprised yell out of the Weapon Specialist as he tried to shake him off. Ravage's tail made contact with his face, causing Ironhide to fall to the floor, hard. Leaping off him as he fell, Ravage stalked around him slowly, making no noise as he drew nearer and nearer.

Pulling himself to his feet, Ironhide spat out a mouthful of energon and shards of mangled metal and glared at the predator. Suddenly, Ravage quirked his head to the left and when he faced Ironhide again, a truly evil smile had flooded his features.

"Why don't you check on your charges Autobot, it seems one wandering around in 'No man's land'." He sneered harshly, his voice dripping with mirth and a cruel promise.

Hurriedly, Ironhide scanned the area and sure enough, a human heat signature sprang up on his radar. Giving an inaudible gasp when he realized it was...

Zoe.

"No," he breathed, simple and unaltered terror flooding his processors without warning. His spark felt as though it had been pulled from its circuitry and sliced open. Keeping his eyes on the still grinning Decepticon, Ironhide checked on the others in the camp and cursed when he discovered them fast asleep; had one been awake, they could have retrieved Zoe.

"Well well, it seems the Great Ironhide does have a weakness." Ironhide was snapped out of his thoughts and his optics widened when he saw the look of hate and mockery shoot across Ravage's face.

"Let us see if I can exploit it shall we?"

And with that, Ravage promptly bounded into the forest, his tail whipping through a young sapling which crashed to the ground in pieces.

"Zoe." He whispered, horrified by what Ravage must have had in mind. Leaping across the clearing, Ironhide ran as fast as he could, his scanners locked onto both Zoe's and Ravage's signals, his spark sinking with panic when he saw how close the Decepticon was to his human.

"Hold Zoe," He thought desperately. "I'm coming!"


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe's POV

Chapter Eleven – The Battle: Part Two

The night was cold. So cold that Zoe's breath was coming out in ragged gasps and shivers shook her. Samantha had stolen the duvet and the way she had rolled around it made it impossible for Zoe to have so much as a corner. Lying still, Zoe could hear the wind howling mournfully outside and the green/grey tent covering her from the slow drizzle that had been expelled from the storm clouds was shaking, threatening to collapse at any moment. It was also dark, very dark. Zoe could barely see a hand in front of her face. Why was she awake anyway? She had fallen asleep a while ago despite the hard ground and Samantha's murmuring. Glancing over, Zoe smiled when she saw only a little tuft of hair poking out of the wrapped up teen. Stretching over to the small plastic table to her left, Zoe grabbed the lantern and staggered to her feet. Slightly disoriented, Zoe fumbled with the tents zipped up door and clambered outside awkwardly, shivering when the icy wind blew across her slim frame. Pulling up her pyjama sleeve, Zoe grimaced when she read the little green numbers on her watch; 4.38am.

No matter how hard she tried, Zoe knew she would not be able to fall back to sleep if she tried and that irritated her. Looking up, the teen smiled when she saw a small gap in the clouds that revealed a few bright glittering stars on a dark velvet sky, staring at them until the wind blew the clouds back into place. Yawning quietly, Zoe clicked on the lantern and walked over to the still glowing fire Michael and Tony had managed to make with broken branches and pine cones. Sitting on one of the upturned logs, Zoe fumbled around on the ground, still quite blind even with the small light in her hand, until she found a few twigs and threw them onto the embers. After a few seconds they caught alight and burned brightly. Shadows danced around the fire, making Zoe feel afraid of the darkness outside her tiny circle of yellow light and what could be in it. Swallowing, Zoe grasped a larger still dry log and chucked it onto the fire and waited until it caught, when it did, she felt as though she had been sunk into a warm bath – feeling returning to her finger and toes as the heat settled onto her now very damp skin.

She didn't if it was the sharp slap of metal on metal or the loud thud that shook the ground that made her turn around but she didn't care. The sounds were almost simultaneous, as if something massive had been knocked to the ground. Gulping, Zoe rose and lifting the lantern so she could see more of the treacherous ground, she made her way into the direction of the sounds.

She knew, she _knew_, she shouldn't go and investigate. And absolutely she shouldn't look around on her own. But something pushed those feelings away, replacing them with burning curiosity and excitement. She hugged her lantern free arm around herself and ignored the large cloud of steam that billowed out of her mouth whenever she drew a chilling breath and let it out shakily.

Stepping over two intertwined roots, Zoe made her way cautiously to the sounds, her teeth chattering not matter how hard she clenched her mouth shut. A cruel water droplet dropped from the tree above her and slithered down her spine making her gasp and shiver violently.

"Bugger! Dam that was cold!" She moaned, rubbing her hand up her back, growling when it met cold water. "Time to retreat back to my warm tent, me thinks!"

But she had travelled further then she had thought...

Yawning, Zoe turned around, already thinking happily about her sleeping bag, and screamed. Barely thirty centimetres from her face was an exceptionally large red glowing light framed with shifting metal – an eye! Shining directly under it was the largest set of fangs she had ever seen, each about the size of the carving knives in the kitchen draw at home. Dripping thick blue fluid spurted from the jaws, spraying the ground around them both and one of its powerful looking hind legs was pumping out the lava like liquid as well. A thick dent occupied one side of its muzzle, giving it a 'scrap metal' look but the petrifying mechanical snarl that was being emitted from its throat told her it could kill her with one swing of its razor sharp claws.

"Oh..."

Suddenly the darkness came alive with the sound of rapid fire. A bright white light echoed through the forest and Zoe saw missiles the size of basketballs slam through the trees as if they weren't there, each shot either hitting the creature in front of her or the ground metres from her feet. Eyes wide, Zoe did the first thing that came to mind; turned on her heel and dashed away, the lantern still gripped in a white knuckle hold in her grasp. She heard the ground behind her erupt in bullets coming up short, throwing soil and dirt onto the backs of her legs that were still desperately trying to get her away.

Then she heard it, the low cry that had echoed quietly throughout her campsite only a seemingly few minutes before. Darting behind a particularly thick pine, Zoe managed to compose herself (somewhat) before peeking out cautiously. The sight that met her eyes made her gasp loudly.

"Oh shit..."

There was a massive metal giant thing standing in front of her hiding place. It was huge! With two trashcan sized cannons sprouting from each forearm glowing brightly, their target the prowling mechanical panther on the other side of the newly made clearing. Although it too dark to tell for sure, Zoe guessed it was either black or dark blue, its intimidating bulk scaring her speechless. It spat the same blue goo and when it hit the nearby tree burned a huge chunk out of it in a matter of moments.

Suddenly, the more humanoid shaped monster turned what she guessed was its head and fixed its sapphire eyes (?) onto her own. Relief flickered in each one, confusing the terrified teen. Eyes wide and full of fear, Zoe tilted her head a little but bit her lip, scared but still curious. The eyes grew gentle and reassuring, making Zoe feel a tiny bit safer; promising it would not harm her. Despite the warmth of the gaze, her gaze flickered to its cannons and gave a small whimper, shifting so she was pressed against the tree. She didn't notice the hurt in its expression at her utter fear of it.

"It would appear Ironhide has grown a weakness."

The soft voice snapped both human and Cybertronian out of their silent gaze and back onto the beast circling them both. Somehow it had managed to slink closer and was much closer to Zoe who gave a surprised yelp when she realized this. Wait, Zoe thought, Ironhide?

Her eyes fixed onto the metal giant – Ironhide? - once more but its own were locked onto the panther thing. Zoe squeaked in alarm when she felt a firm but exceedingly gentle force grip her around her middle and lift her a few feet off the ground, dropping the lantern to the ground, plunging her world into complete darkness. The feeling was strange though not unpleasant however she was glad when it deposited her behind one of its own intricate feet, unsure if she enjoyed being picked up. Pressing her back against the left leg, Zoe checked herself for injuries. Her own legs from the knees down were caked in mud but despite that she was alive and fine. Zoe felt shaken and cold but so much safer with this thing then behind the tree.

Taking a deep breath, Zoe shifted so that she could keep an eye on the metal panther – God she wished she knew their names – as well. Risking a glance she felt her chest constrict when she saw that its bloodthirsty gaze was locked onto hers. Drawing a now shaky breath, she felt tears flow unbidden down her cheeks and another shiver rack her body, making her feel weak and exhausted. The metal she was touching suddenly warmed considerably and she placed a her face to it, embracing it thankfully as feeling returned once more to parts she didn't even know were frozen.

"It is amusing how you Autobots feel for things that can be torn from you easily. Especially weak... defenceless... humans." Zoe heard the venom and loathing practically drip from its words.

Autobots? Zoe forced her brain to at least try and escape from the reptilian 'fight or flight' mode it was currently in and tried to think. Autobot, this _thing _protecting her was an Autobot... that meant there were more of them! How many? If this was an Autobot what did that make the cat thing over there? Why were razor teeth calling it Ironhide? Or was a conscience? Zoe remembered what her brother Toby had once said to her; "There is no consciences Zoe, everything always happens for a reason!" And deciding to refer to it as Ironhide since she at least could wrap her mind around the fact it was a name, she suppressed another sob at the sudden memory of her brother and buried her face into the metal once more, too scared to even look at the thing that wanted to kill her.

"You all talk Decepticon? Just like that pathetic master of yours?" The rough low voice made Zoe look up again and stare up at Ironhide. It sounded male.

He didn't look down at her in return but Zoe heard its cannons whirl threateningly. The panther thing growled angrily and, with speed that had she blinked Zoe would have lost track of it, attacked; aiming for his left leg. Ironhide's foot shoved back gently as soon as the mechanical cat thing leapt towards them, pushing Zoe backwards onto the wet ground, who barely avoided the extended claws that had managed to get passed Ironhide's attempt to protect her.

"Run Zoe! Don't look back!"

Stumbling to her feet, Zoe started running as fast as she could, deaf to everything except the terrible clash of metal on metal behind her. She screamed when she felt bullets whizz past her ears and waist and willed her legs to run faster.

She had gotten about twenty metres before her vision suddenly blurred and stomach lurched as she felt herself being lifted once more and tucked against what felt like a warm metal wall. Struggling desperately, Zoe felt the grip around her body tighten firmly. Despite knowing it was pointless, Zoe continued to kick out and thrash, terrified it was another 'Decepticon'.

"Calm yourself, you are safe little one." The voice above her was deeper than Ironhide's voice but soothing and commanding and although mechanised it was oddly familiar. She continued to struggle for a few seconds more but stopped, whimpering softly, when she realized it could crush her with a twitch of its fingers.

As if sensing her fear, Zoe felt the hand (she assumed) warm slowly and a low rumbling sound started to vibrate gently in her mind and body. Her breathing started to come more easily and she felt muscles relax.

Danger! Run! Kick! Bite! Get away!

Ignoring her mind's harsh commands, Zoe closed her eyes and curled in on herself, "Wake up Zoe, wake up." She whispered desperately, begging this to be a dream.

A stupid mad dream.

Or nightmare, she wasn't feeling fussy.

The rumbling slowed and got lower, enticing her to fall asleep. As she shook her head stubbornly and opened her eyes, she heard what she could only describe as a chuckle and smiled without thinking.

"I don't want to sleep," She murmured shyly, "I want to wake up." Zoe felt the grip around her loosen and a large force – a finger? – started to rub against her back delicately, comforting the teen.

"Not even for your protector? One who sacrificed himself so he could keep you safe?" The voice was questioning and Zoe felt as though she was being told off.

Sniffing, Zoe gave in and nodded, knowing it would probably force her to sleep if she didn't willingly. Although every other fibre of her being was yelling at her to fight and scream for help, she closed her eyes slowly and sighed world wearily.

Before she allowed sleep to claim her Zoe whispered, "Will he be ok?"

She was almost under when she heard three hushed words etched with uncertainty...

"I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

Optimus' POV

Chapter Twelve – A Deal is Made.

"No."

"Ironhide, circumstances being what they are..."

"Dam it Prime, I said no!"

Ironhide and Optimus stared at each other for a few seconds before the Autobot leader replied sternly, "Ironhide we have no choice. Ravage will have certainly alerted the remaining Decepticons of your interest in protecting a human by now."

Ironhide didn't look away from Optimus' optics and replied just as firmly, "I don't care if Megatron himself came back and tried to take her, I would fight them all off."

Optimus smiled inwardly and turned away, staring into the coming dawn. "I know you would Ironhide, but you would really risk her wellbeing well aware of the fact you could not fight them all at once should she remain at her present residence?" His voice grew softer as he returned his gaze to his Weapon Specialist. "One would get past you. One would take Zoe."

Ironhide sighed sadly and stared down. Although her legs were smeared in mud and blood, the young teen appeared peaceful, laying unconscious in her protector's hands. Her body was limp; almost lifeless, had it not been for the steady rise and fall of her chest. The trees around them were suddenly alight by the morning sun, throwing fire into the grass before it gradually made its way up to the standing Cybertronians. Optimus watched it turn his own colours to a dazzling brilliance and made Ironhide's black shine magnificently. However it brightened every deep gash, every dent and every smudge of energon the Weapon Specialist had sustained. Optimus shook his head and turned his head back to the human in his hands.

She was so young, her existence next to nothing when compared to himself and the other Autobots, even Bumblebee. She knew nothing of the universe, nothing of his planet, nor did she probably care. She was too wrapped in her own life; job, parents, friends, life in general. Optimus recalled Sam, how he too was young and had been completely inexperienced once. But he had proved himself and had even saved not only Optimus but Earth as well. Gazing at Zoe, so still and pale, made Optimus' spark clench painfully. Here was another innocent life endangered because of the Autobots presence. Maybe Ratchet had been right; maybe they should leave Earth and hope the Decepticons followed.

But...

Optimus had not seen Ironhide like this in many, many vorns. Before he had been the mighty warrior he was today, Ironhide had once had a family; a beautiful spark mate called Chromia and two sparklings of his own; Jet and Starfire. Each had their own unique personality, Jet taking on Chromia's compassionate and leadership qualities whilst the youngest Starfire had inherited Ironhide's recklessness and unyielding loyalty. Each had had a special place in their creators spark and their deaths had brought Optimus grief, although it had been nothing compared to Ironhide's.

Ironhide had turned from a strategist to the most feared Autobot in the galaxy. He used cruel torture when interrogating enemies, killed mercilessly on the battle field – often fatally wounding them before leaving them to offline slowly - and becoming an empty shell, his spark having been seemingly extinguished from sheer sadness.

Their arrival on Earth and the events of Mission City had done nothing to change that, his attitude remained aloof and although he applied himself in every encounter with the Decepticons, there was a part of Optimus that felt as though Ironhide wanted to leave them; that he wanted to have his spark smothered and be with his family. The Autobot leader would have never admitted it to anyone, not even himself at times but still, his worry towards his friend began to mount.

After becoming excessively stubborn, refusing to cooperate with and around all humans he came into contact with, Optimus had had no choice but order him away from base, demanding he find a human owner and remain with them until he received new orders. Despite his pride clearly having trouble; Ironhide had left. After a few weeks he had gotten purchased by a teenager, an equally stubborn, caring and reckless girl, who seemed to relish her trucks grumpiness and short temper. Meeting her and conversing was a risk – albeit a necessary one – but it had been an interesting experience for both bots.

"Ironhide?" Optimus prompted him, catching Ironhide's gaze and holding them, waiting for his decision.

"What will happen if she reacts like Sam did? What will happen when she wants us to leave her alone for good?" Ironhide asked simply, his optics shining with fear.

"That is her choice Ironhide. She has a right to decide for herself. Although from what I have observed, she seems to enjoy you being in her life."

There was a slight pause before Ironhide answered.

"I... I do not want to lose her Optimus."

"Although I refrain from trying to predict human reactions, I would assume Zoe would like you to remain as her own, no matter whether you are indeed an 'alien robot'."

Ironhide sighed once more but finality had entered his optics. He cradled Zoe closely to his chest and replied, "Very well Optimus, you win. But, please, give me a few days. I'll explain everything to her myself."

Optimus understood. "Very well, I shall give you four days to show your true form to her. However may you consider doing something further for me?"

Ironhide nodded once.

"Receive medical treatment from Ratchet, immediately. I will return Zoe to her home."

Ironhide nodded again but by the way his shoulders sagged minutely, Optimus knew that he was conflicted; wanting to remain close to his charge whilst needing the medical attention. After a few seconds, Optimus transformed, pieces folding and shifting softly and when a Peterbilt was all that remained and slowly opened his passenger door, Ironhide carefully placed Zoe into his Leaders cab; briefly touching Zoe's cheek in a silent goodbye. Only when he had backed off, shifted into his Topkick form and had started driving did Optimus slide the seatbelt around the unconscious teen and roll out of the forest after him. They continued like that until they made it to the main road before Ironhide turned left and made his way towards the Autobot base.

Thankfully Optimus did not have to activate his holoform as his windows were heavily tinted and there was limited traffic around so he kept his processor on the child's friends, who would grow anxious and call the authorities when they discovered her missing. Deciding to tap all communication they had until Zoe regained consciousness and was able to reassure them of her health, Optimus returned his attention to his passenger.

She had sustained several cuts on her lower legs due to her falls and stumbles during the battle. Although not deep, they were at risk of infection from the mud coating her shins and knees. On her stomach she had a football sized bruise, which was slowly purpling; Ironhide's attempt to remove her from Ravages claws had bruised both bone and skin however no ribs were broken or cracked. The bullets that Ravage had aimed at her whilst he and Ironhide were locked in their confrontation had missed Zoe completely. Scanning her mind for psychological strain would be pointless until she awoke so all he could do was wait.

Optimus slowly reclined the seat and he comforted it gently, warming it simultaneously. Having little experience with humans inside his cab, Optimus simply drove in silence, his engine a quiet purr whilst he blocked out all the louder sounds of passing cars from his passenger.

Would four days be too long? Could Zoe handle what was about to be placed upon her shoulders? Apart from Sam and Mikaela, no other civilians were aware of their presence on Earth. Should this youngling be trusted with a secret that would endanger her life from this point on?


	13. Chapter 13

__

Zoe's POV 

Chapter 13 – Day One 

Part One

_Warmth. _

_So warm. _

_A gentle force lowering her to a soft surface. _

_Zoe's eyes flickered open but a dark blue light was all she could see; although it was bright, it radiated compassion and sincerity. _

_She felt a cover being pulled up over her trembling body and after a few seconds the sound of shifting metal. _

_Darkness swirled before her eyes and she knew no more._

_

* * *

_

Zoe was jolted awake by the shrill ring of her home phone. The loud _bring-bring_ echoed through her tired mind and her weary bones. Her eyes shuttered open and a lung stretching yawn made Zoe arch her back and roll over slowly. Her body ached - she wasn't tired, not physically. Her mind was frazzled by what she had seen, but she couldn't remember why.

Zoe rolled over again and buried her face into the pillow. A soft lavender fragrance filled her senses as she breathed in the homely smell of Claire's and Daniel's house. She cuddled into the mattress and sighed; it was good to be in her own bed. Camping had been fun, but now she was home...

Realization dawned on her like a lightning bolt and she shrieked in alarm. She was in her bed, covered in her duvet, in her room, in her own house. Giving small ragged screams of bewilderment, Zoe sat up and placed her ringing heads in her hands before darting her eyes around her room. Everything was normal, nothing had been moved; only sparkling clean and smelling of dust polish. Was this a really weird dream?

Swinging her legs over the edge of her four-poster she jumped up and... proceeded to fall over. With a strangled cry, Zoe toppled the ground and lay there for a few seconds before raising herself from the carpet, bemused and annoyed.

"What the hell?"

Staring down at her legs she gasped with shock; mud smeared skin erupted out of tattered pyjama bottoms, dried blood was cracking out of open wounds that were dotted all over her limbs. Her gaze was drawn to the window as the old fashioned styled shutters banged; it was open wide, the afternoon breeze waving the curtains and blowing gently in her face. Had she looked out of it then she would have seen a Peterbilt pull slowly out of the drive and be replaced by Topkick, each looking almost anxious.

Reaching out, Zoe gripped the bed and with both hands, proceeded to haul herself up. Her legs shaking, Zoe managed to hobble over to the door and with sweating hands turned the handle. Stumbling into the hall, she made her down to the bathroom.

Feeling refreshed and her stinging cuts fresh and clean, Zoe pulled on clean underwear and jeans, threw on a baggy purple top and pulled her drying hair into a rough ponytail; un-straightened strands curling over her ears and flushed cheeks.

With no warning, sudden images flashed across her pupils and over her thoughts, drowning out her senses; making her stumble and land on the floor. She had no choice but lie there on her back whilst memories swarmed into her head like hornets. Confused and terrified, Zoe desperately tried to focus on one. Grabbing one at random, Zoe waited for her brain to shift them into chronological order. It didn't take long. Her breathing coming out raggedly, Zoe relived everything;

**Staring into the camp fire before being startled by a heavy thud that shook the ground.**

**Turning and facing a glowing red orb of light caked in silver metal – followed by the realization of it being an eye.**

**Snarling serrated fangs dripping out of metalized gums. **

**Running over uneven ground as she tried to escape the raining shells of bullets screaming towards her. **

**Staring up into caring protective blue eyes, reassuring her she was safe.**

**Her running once more, but this time into the hands of another.**

**Falling asleep to a soothing rumble of something not of this world.**

**One word echoing through her dreams – **_**Ironhide.**_

Gasping in much needed oxygen she crawled to feet and clutched her burning forehead, tears of fear pouring down her cheeks.

"No, no it can't be!"

But logic wasn't on her side, no matter how much she begged it to be. That, metal cat thing had called the humanoid that had protected her; Ironhide. Zoe casted her mind back to the metal giant that saved her. It had been massive and frightening but thinking back on what it did, she shouldn't have been afraid at all.

"**Run Zoe! Don't look back!"**

Zoe jumped in alarm at the panic filled voice that shouted across her room and then fell onto her bed. Zoe, it had known her name, it had called her Zoe!

"My Ironhide? My..."

Another blast of her home phone brought Zoe back to Earth with an unpleasant bump and she scrambled over to her dresser, pressed the accept button and placed the receiver close to her ear.

"ZOE!" Apparently too close, Zoe could hear Samantha's hysteric screams even at full arms length away. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU? OH MY GOD YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF US!"

"Uh, Sammy? Can I speak here?"

"NO YOU CANNOT SPEAK! YOU TERRIFY ME WITHIN AN INCH OF MY LIFE AND JUST LEAVE? YOU TAKE YOUR EFFING TRUCK AND JUST GO? NO GOODBYE, NO WARNING NO NOTHING. DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME ZOE; I'LL LET YOU HAVE IT PERSONALLY AND YOUR STUFF WHEN WE COME HOME IN FIVE DAYS. NO WAY ARE WE STOPPING OUR CAMPING TRIP BECAUSE YOU WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!"

Sounding beyond furious and completely out of breath, Samantha hung up. Standing stunned and partially deaf, Zoe gingerly placed the phone back in its holder and backed towards the bedroom door slowly. Barefoot, Zoe ran down the stairs three at a time towards the garage. She fell over on the newly polished tiled flooring in the kitchen but sprang back to her feet and raced down to where she assumed her Topkick was.

Taking a deep breath and rubbing two trembling hands over her face, Zoe opened the door slowly. Although she was unsure why, Zoe kept her eyes tight shut as she entered the garage and shut the door behind her. Zoe edged forward cautiously and hands spread in front of her, begging mentally that her truck be there but also far away. The feel of soft leather made her eyes shoot open in confusion. Her truck was there, driver's door ajar invitingly. Shaking her head at the impossible Zoe jumped about ten foot in the air when a calm yet slightly hesitant voice met her ears.

"Are you ok Zoe?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she shook her head furiously.

"Do you think I'm alright? I woke up in bed whilst knowing full well that in my last memory I was in a forest."

When her truck gave no response she continued slowly, thinking over every work twice before daring to utter them.

"There was this... thing. A horrible thing that attacked me and then something that for some reason reminds me of _you _stopped it. It was even called Ironhide! And now you're _talking_, so I want an answer and I want one now, please?"

Silence blared loudly in Zoe's ears and she threw her arms up in frustration.

"I have just seen two weird things fight each other. One tried to kill me, it even talked! All I want is an answer." Pausing to catch breath Zoe added softly. "Please Ironhide?"

"Do you trust me?"

Zoe closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded.

"Come with me and I will show you what I really am."


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning ok, 'Hide isn't his usual gruff self in this chapter. If you like him cool as a cucumber then skip this on ok? **

**This is a tender chapter between Zoe and her guardian so no flames!**

**But other than that, please enjoy x **

Ironhide's POV 

Chapter 14 – Day One 

Part Two

As Ironhide took the road that edged towards the forest, he checked on his passenger. The afternoon sun was warm on Zoe's skin, bathing it in a golden glow. She was horizontal on his back seats lying on her side, eyes closed and face pressed into the leather. It was clear she was scared, but she was trying desperately to hide it; as if fearing his anger should she show her fear. If Ironhide could have cringed he would have. Zoe, his Zoe, was afraid of him.

He felt her body shift and heard her sniff softly. The seatbelt around her waist squeezed ever so slightly trying to comfort her. Zoe stiffened but acknowledged it with a hesitant stroke down the seat. Her hair fell over her eyes but she didn't move to brush it from her vision, instead allowing it to cover her face. Taking a deep breath, Zoe slowly relaxed and cuddled into her truck, her tense frame was slowly easing into relaxation and her rigid frame was slowly unwinding. It would take him a while to reach a suitable clearing in the forest which was either unknown by humans or as far away from any as possible so Ironhide decided to allow his charge to sleep and work out any unsure emotions in her dreams. Zoe was taking it all quite well considering, so giving a low rumble that vibrated through the teen's body, Ironhide soothed her the best way he knew how.

With a final small shudder she slumped and eyes rolling, Zoe fell into a light doze, unexpected exhaustion catching up on her. Keeping his sensors on her should she wake, Ironhide continued down the road, searching for a convenient location.

Zoe's POV

The sound of tires leaving gravel an hour later woke Zoe from her peaceful slumber. She arched her back in a stretch and sat up, noting how the seatbelt entwined around her body, mirroring her movements.

"Ironhide?" She almost croaked, rubbing sleep from her eyes and peering outside the window. "Where are we?"

"We are heading to a secluded clearing in the forest about four minutes away. What I have to show you must not be witnessed by any other civilians." Ironhide responded simply, turning left again and slowly descending down a slope.

Zoe blinked. Her truck was talking to her. The Topkick had spoken to her. Shaking her head as memory returned, she carefully scrambled into the passenger seat and sat down, one foot tucked under her thigh. She bit her lip and glanced at the dashboard before returning her gaze out the windscreen. The truck didn't even bounce as it rolled over lumps and bumps of the roots they were driving over and Zoe smiled inwardly at the thought of Ironhide making the journey more enjoyable for her.

"We're here."

Sure enough, the Topkick pulled to a stop and Zoe's door popped open. She got out slowly, using the door frame to steady her shaking knees before stepping away from Ironhide and sitting on the grass a few feet away. She didn't recognise the clearing, but that was to be expected; she had never been this far in the forest before. Her gaze was drawn back to the Topkick as it backed up away from her.

"Zoe, I... I need you to promise me you will not 'freak out' as you humans say. I will not harm you in any way; I just need to show you. Will you promise me that?"

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Zoe nodded slowly, "I'll try." She promised solemnly, clenching her fists into balls and placing them in her lap.

After a few tense seconds, Ironhide transformed.

The instant the pickup panels parted, Zoe's hands flew to her mouth in shock. The front of the Topkick split apart as if expanded by heat. Each door extended outward along with all the side panels, folding and rearranging themselves in a synchronous order. Very abruptly the whole black vehicle seemed to unfold as a pair of huge arms sprouted from under the door frames, giant metal fingers gripping the grass. A horned metal head protruded out where the engine had been, settling comfortably between the two halves of the hood and grill—shoulders? Then the whole backside and underside of the pickup rolled over and over upon itself until a pair of very broad sturdy legs supported the entire massive frame raising it majestically into the air. At last the shifting form seemed to settle down as the true humanoid form took shape.

The huge robot shifted its feet, making the ground shudder as he faced her. Then her eyes met the robots—cold, blue lights flickering amongst the amalgam of black and silver metal. She gasped and felt her eyes widen. Zoe closed her eyes briefly, rubbed them against her knuckles and stared up at him again.

On weakened legs, Zoe somehow managed to pull herself to her feet and stand straight, her gaze never leaving that of which the truck was returning. After what seemed like hours which was actually a few seconds, Zoe spoke, her voice barely audible.

"Ironhide?"

The great metal robot nodded slowly, as if terrified of scaring her. She broke the eye contact as she cupped her face in her hands. Zoe breathed in so deeply her lungs protested but she ignored it.

Hyperventilating slightly, Zoe was the first to break the silence.

"It was you. That thing in the woods... that was you! You're the thing that saved me..."

It was said as a statement but the edge added dared Ironhide to deny it. Again, Ironhide merely nodded, his cannons whirling and rotating in anticipation.

"But you... Why? Why are you my truck and then," Zoe gestured at the entire towering thing before her, unable to find the right words.

She jumped when she heard him expel air from his vents, imitating her sigh with spooky precision.

"That's a long story kid."

As sunset drew nearer, the forest began to quieten. Birds gradually halted their chirping and settled into nests, waiting the rays of morning sunshine. A small herd of deer cantered along the undergrowth, leaping over fallen logs that were slowly rotting, giving nutrients to the plants and insects located around or inside it.

In the clearing, the sun was soaking everything in sight a musty orange. Pink rays and golden highlights littered the grass and illuminated the humans face, showing the understanding and acceptance in them. Ironhide had spared his charge no details.

He had begun with Cybertron, explaining his home world with as much description as he could muster. He told of the war, Megatron and his Decepticons along with his part in it. How he had killed mercilessly hundreds of the traitors. He spoke of his landing on Earth and his first encounter with an overly curious human youngling. Zoe was even told of the events leading up to Mission City and the battle that had been covered up. Zoe know knew of Sam Witwicky, his relationship with the Autobots and his desire to part from them. The Weapon Specialist confided in his charge his leader's death, how he thought they all should leave Earth for good and the events of Egypt. Then about how he had begun to despise humans for the way they had treated him and his team and how he had been ordered to find a human to protect and serve, one who would never discover his true form. After that, he had gone on to explain Cybertronian anatomy; the energon levels they needed, how he needed to report to Ratchet their medical officer after the battle with Ravage... even about their spark chambers.

Ironhide had rested against a tree a few minutes after he began, his back leant on an old Pine that although had creaked in protest at first it was now bending sufficiently to accommodate the heavy Cybertronian. Zoe had remained upright throughout the talk, never interrupting and seldom asking questions. Her legs ached painfully from standing so long but she didn't notice, her attention caught in her guardians story.

"But I did discover your 'true form'." She said, cocking her head up at Ironhide. "Last night I mean. And that Decepticon cat thing."

The Autobot nodded, "But I had no choice, had I not you would have perished. Optimus would have been angrier about that then he was about me showing you my alt mode."

He replied, his parts giving a small hiss as he relaxed more against the tree.

Ironhide's POV

Although his optics had dimmed, Ironhide could still determine what was going on around him. When Zoe had grown thoughtful after his reply, he had visibly relaxed, somewhat glad to have told his charge everything. His sensors focused on her breathing and then her steps as she attentively made her way towards him.

When she reached his arm, he paused briefly but stretched out a hand and caressed his metal gently. Sitting so that her back could lean against his side should she wish to, Zoe softly touched his fingers, amazement pouring off her in waves. Brightening his optics, he stared down at her and shifted slightly. Startled but determined not to show it, Zoe waited until her guardian stopped moving and continued to trace almost undetectable scars that littered his hand.

Ironhide smiled tilted his head when he saw Zoe spread her fingers against one of his and laugh lightly. He raised his hand and brought it closer to her so that she could observe the difference easier. There was a massive difference between her tiny limb and his colossal hand but Zoe didn't seem to notice.

"The same," She mused, thoughtfully. "But still different."

Ironhide said nothing but continued to watch her. Using his hand a steadier, she stood, turned and rested her head against the side of his chest, pressing her ear to his cool metal. He gazed down at her quizzically but said nothing and although she made no move to, Ironhide knew she wished to get higher up.

Pressing his metal digits to the backs of her knees, her legs buckled and Zoe landed in his hand. Slowly, Ironhide lifted the teen to his chest and waited for her to climb off. After a glance up at him, Zoe clambered off and settled over his spark chamber, knees tucked to her own chest as she gazed at Ironhide.

"I... I wanted to thank you." Zoe began, sincerity echoing in her words like a ghost in a haunted house. "For, you know, saving me from Ravage. It would have died if you hadn't been there and..."

"It is my duty," Ironhide interrupted forcefully, placing his index finger under the teens chin to make her meet his gaze. "How could I have left you in that monsters mercy?"

Zoe rested her hands against his finger and patted them, "You say it's your duty," She replied, her eyes meeting alien optics without flinching. "But you still could have left me. No matter how much duty is placed on your shoulders, it's always down to whether you want to or not. So again, thank you Ironhide, for saving me."

Ironhide said nothing but watched as Zoe turned to face the sunset. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Ironhide watched as his charge's eyes began to slowly droop and her composure relax slowly. Deciding it would be better for her to succumb to a natural asleep rather than an alien induced one, Ironhide cupped a hand behind Zoe, warming sporadically, enticing the teen to lean back and relax. Being as stubborn as he was, it took Zoe a few minutes before the enticement of sleep overcame her pride and lie back, sighing with comfort as she rested against the metal palm. Again, it a while for her eyes to finally close for good but Ironhide didn't care, he had lived over thirteen thousand Earth years and fifteen minutes was not a long time to wait.

When Zoe's slow deep breathing and after a quick scan that determined her state of unconsciousness, Ironhide stood carefully, brought the teen to his chest and transformed back to vehicle mode.

Living pieces of shifting metal cascaded over the teen's head and had she been awake would have abruptly cut off her vision. Zoe was lifted up, buffeted, curled into a tiny ball and pushed this way and that with the same gentleness that marked all the Autobots' interactions with humans- though jostled she was not harmed and remained fast asleep as she was placed with an exceedingly amount of care into his back seats once more.

The seatbelt curled around her waist and clicked into place, protecting her should Ironhide run into any trouble on the road. With a soft yawn, Zoe snuggled into the leather and shifted slightly. The seat beneath her comforted and she remained still, her chest rising and falling with her steady breathing.

Ironhide rolled through the clearing and headed home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been a while everyone... had other stories on the go; my friend has come up with the plot etc but somehow she managed to convince me to write it. Yeah, I have no idea how that happened either **

**Please review and tell me any criticisms... x **

Zoe's POV 

Chapter 15 – Day Two 

The sky had been brightening for the last hour, slowly turning an eerie red whilst the land was still a black shadow, interrupted here and there by cars and buildings. The colour lit the edges of Zoe's face and was reflected off her open eyes, giving her a strangeness that seemed to match what she was thinking. The sun was slinking like a criminal from behind the horizon, peering cautiously through the grey clouds. Zoe forced herself to sit up and lent on the windowsill, her breath misting up the glass. She drew a small face on the fogged windowpane.

It was raining. A soft silvery drizzle sifted down from the sky and wreathed around the road changing all the colours to a dull darker shade. Sniffing with distain, Zoe rubbed a hand through her hair and slumped back onto the pillows, rubbing her forehead as though she had a headache. Well, Zoe considered, I'm allowed one considering my truck is a dam alien.

She gave a soft groan and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. The teen landed with a heavy thump but the impact had woken her up considerably. Massaging her sore nose, Zoe stumbled into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Hair up in ponytail, waterproof mascara on, casually formal clothes sitting on her frame and a matching umbrella above her head Zoe snuck out of the house and began walking the five miles to town. She had avoided the garage as much as possible and had shut the front door with unusual care. Zoe didn't know if Ironhide could hear her or not but no sounds came from the garage so she assumed she was in the clear.

The soft pitter-patter of raindrops echoed on her umbrella and Zoe grimaced with annoyance. Yawning, Zoe blinked blearily and... jumped when her phone vibrated loudly. Pulling it from her pocket, Zoe opened the message and gasped in surprise.

"**You need a lift anywhere kid?**" It read.

"You can text me?" Zoe squeaked in horror but composed herself and began texting a reply.

"No I'm good thanks."

A part of her wanted to use slang and wondered what the response would be, but the less brave – more sensible - part decided against it.

"**You are never usually up at 7 o'clock in the morning Zoe."**

Chuckling nervously to herself, Zoe glanced up at the sky; the clouds _were_ getting blacker.

"Touché, although having an alien as a mode of transport is kind of weird and a lot to take in so I think I'm entitled to have a bit of thinking time."

She was joking, but when he didn't reply made her heart clenched guiltily.

"Sorry Ironhide, I didn't mean it like that."

"**Understood. Do you wish to be picked up later?" **

"Yeah, that'd be ok. See you later; I'll text you I guess."

"**Be careful Zoe."**

The teen smiled genially, touched by the three words on her mobile. Clicking it so it locked the screen, she pushed it into her pocket and continued down the road, sloshing through puddles in her blue wellington boots happily.

Ironhide's POV

_Three hours later..._

"Hey Ironhide. Can you please meet me at the place we were yesterday?"

Awaking from recharge to a constant beeping of a message annoyed Ironhide no end but he started his engine diligently when he recognised the number.

Grumbling to himself, the Weapon Specialist opened the garage door and rolled out onto the road, tinting his windows considerably so that passersby's wouldn't 'freak out' by his lack of driver. He drove quickly, noting the heavy rain on his hood and the cold wind on his metal sides.

Ironhide hadn't been hurt by the fact Zoe wanted time by herself to think. She had done it before; walking to town, to the woods and to a friend's when she didn't want to drive and he had been fine with that. Recharging was often a good way to past the time, especially with his many war wounds that still needed to be healed completely. Most could not be seen and were within the metal or had already healed to point of being invisible. He was grateful for that, it would have much more difficult to be bought had he many gashes on his paintwork.

Ironhide remembered when Zoe had accidently come across a deep scratch he had sustained a few vorns ago. She had manoeuvred him so he was on the driveway and had been coaxing dirt off one of his doors, hosing off most of the mud on his wheels and windscreen. He had tensed when he heard emit a low hiss, a sound human made whilst in pain. Focusing his scanners, he realized she was not injured, but had found the injury Barricade had given him in the Battle of Cer'torl, the only space bridge in the Reklox galaxy.

"Ow... When did I do that?" Zoe sounded so forlorn and shocked it made his spark ache un-expectantly. Ironhide felt Zoe gently brush her fingers over the gash and watched as her brows furrowed as she tried to remember how she done it.

Zoe traced the charred edges with her hand and sighed heavily.

"Sorry 'Hide, I have no idea how that happened!" He heard her say in confusion. He had done nothing but concentrated all his healing mechanisms onto that one injury, insuring his charge need never worry for him again.

Ironhide transformed once he was in the forest and positive of the absent of human presence. He walked slowly between the trees, ignoring the branches that brushed against his metal and the rain that continued to pour out of the sky. His metallic feet wanted to slide on the muddy ground but his unearthly balance kept them from doing so. As his mind drifted back to his charge Ironhide thought something that made his the circuits around his spark clench painfully.

_Zoe didn't know how to get to the clearing. She had never been there before. She had been asleep on the way and had no idea how to reach it. _

He cursed his foolishness. How could he have been so stupid? Frantic, he dialled Zoe's mobile number, his spark faltering at every unanswered ring. After what seemed like decades someone picked up.

"We had hoped you would walk straight into the trap Ironhide." Starscream's mocking slippery voice echoed in Ironhide's head like a virus.

"Where is she?" He snarled, loathing etched into each letter he uttered. He had stopped walking, his right fist mangling a nearby tree into splinters.

"In the clearing you Autobot scum. But hurry, I had no idea how quickly humans bled so you may find less of your human then you were expecting."

Zoe's POV

Zoe had never been in so much pain in her life. Her entire body hurt so much she had no idea where the harshest injury was. Concentrating, Zoe tried to pin point it and screamed in agony when searing white hot pain pulsed in her mind. It was her shoulders, definitely her shoulder. Her collarbone felt like it had been shattered twice over. Her lungs were burning as well, as though thousands of glass shards were forcing their way into every tiny crevice. Breathing was so painful Zoe had tried to stop four times, her heartbeat faltering constantly as she refused to suck in oxygen. Zoe felt rain drops against her skin like a constant rhythm, cooling her burning muscles.

The teen could remember nothing; no matter how much she wracked her brain and tore through memories.

**A loud scream of low airplane engines.**

**A terrifying cackle.**

**Strong fingers around her body, roughly and too tightly.**

**One calculated squeeze.**

**Her ribs shattering, unable to withstand the pressure.**

Another wave of pain ripped across her limbs and over spine, causing it to arch and Zoe to force her eyes open. A strangled gasp escaped her lips and she turned to the ground and coughed wetly, ignoring the blood that splattered onto her hands from both her lungs.

Groaning, Zoe blinked and tried to take in her surroundings. Her vision was blurry and her eyelids kept closing unbidden. Zoe sat up; the torment of injuries shrieking their protest at her so constant it was now a dull ache. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the amount of _blood_ surrounding her. It pooled and was dying the green and rusty red. The metallic tinge wafted into Zoe's nostrils making her stomach gurgle and lurch uncomfortably.

"Zoe!"

The urgency and panic filled voice was drowned out by another tsunami of agony that seared its way through her veins. Had she heard it, Zoe would have felt relief along with an undercurrent of happiness. But she had not and the teen was now writhing on the ground, a low scream echoing around her. Zoe couldn't begin to realize the screams were from her, nor the fact help was on its way and pure evil was less than five metres away.

"Zoe..."

The horrified whisper made said teen's eyes open.

"Ironhide?" She whimpered softly. Speaking may cause her great pain but she had to be sure.

A harsh hysteric laugh drew her gaze to the left and before she could she could register anything other than the red eyes Zoe was catapulted into midair.


	16. Chapter 16

**I've never really explained what happened to Zoe, or why she's in care and where her family is...**

**Please review, thanks x x x**

Zoe's POV 

Chapter 16 – Day Two 

Part Two 

_Three years ago..._

_Zoe's body might have stopped spinning but her mind was still felt as though a toddler had gotten hold of a large globe and rolled it down the stairs. She shook her head but didn't notice the splinters of glass that rained down from her hair or the sticky red on her arms pouring onto her top. Her vision was still blurry and she groaned as her neck cricked painfully. There was a terrifying numbness around her mind, stopping all hearing as if a pillow had been wrapped around her head and held there. A loud thump-thump thump-thump suddenly echoed around her and she swivelled her neck around in confusion. The moment she did, Zoe regretted it and wished with all her heart she had remained still. _

_Charlie was lying slumped over, as limp as a rag doll, his head lolling against Amy's car seat blood dripping slowly down his forehead. His eyes were closed, shattered glass was intertwined in his shaggy blonde hair and his neck was at an unnatural angle. _

"_Charlie?" Zoe begged, reaching over to shake her brother. "Charlie please, wake up."_

_As her hand edged over to the body, Zoe's attention was caught on the still figure in the car seat. Three month old Amy was staring up at her older sister with an empty expression, her mouth opened slightly. Zoe's breath caught in her throat and she gently shook her baby sister cautiously. Tears poured down her cheeks unbidden and Zoe gasped in horror, hyperventilating. A feeling settled on her like a dark cloud, an ancient sense that humans had inherited from thousands of years of surviving._

_Amy was dead._

_Charlie was dead. _

"_No." Zoe struggled in her seat; she shut her eyes and continued screaming. "No! No!"_

_Her eyes filled with terror, she un-latched her seatbelt and flung her body towards the front two. She grasped her father and shook him fiercely. _

"_Dad! Dad! I... I think... I think Amy's dead dad... and Charlie too!" She cried, growing confused when her parent didn't respond. Desperate, Zoe turned her attention to her mother and grabbed her shoulder. _

"_Mum! Mum, I think... No, no not you too! Please mum, I don't know what to do. You can't be... you can't be dead!" Zoe was screaming again, tears pouring like waterfalls over the dried blood on her cheeks, cutting groves in them on their way to her neck as she continued to shake both still parents. A fourteen year old Zoe slumped back into her seat and started sobbing, huge uncontrollable shakes forcing their way up her body causing her injuries to sting and her consciousness to waver. Her hysterical cries made it impossible for her to hear the wail of the approaching ambulance, already too late. _

Ironhide's POV

Ironhide didn't know what the time was or how long he had been pacing forward and back by the Medic room but he didn't care. It felt like one hundred vorns. It felt like two mega – cycles. Either way, time was the last thing on the Weapon Specialist's processor.

Ironhide had sent an emergency message to the Autobots the moment Starscream reached for Zoe, at the same time; throwing himself towards her writhing form in an attempt to stop the Decepticons blood covered claws from touching his charge. He had successfully managed to throw the 'Dumb Dorito' as Sam liked to call him crashing into the trees and turn around to face Zoe before Ravage slammed into his right thigh, clawing away great chunks of metal in his attempt to stall the Autobot. Startled but undeterred Ironhide swung a cannon heavy fist into Ravage's side and the cat like creature was battered away from the clearing.

He hurried over to Zoe and knelt cautiously next to her, scanning her in alarm as blood pooled around her thin frame. Her coat had been removed, probably in an attempt to maim her easier. Her hair was mattered around her head like a demonic halo and she was hyperventilating, gasps of billowing steams coming out in to irregular shudders as she lay on the cold ground.

"Zoe," Ironhide whispered, gently stroking a warmed finger down one of her arms. "Can you hear me?"

Zoe's eyes fluttered and she turned her head to her charge, raising a weak arm to his finger needing the warmth it was emitting. "Iro... Ironhide?" She asked her voice soft and hoarse as if she had spent hours screaming. The Autobot shuddered inwardly, perhaps she had.

"You came," Zoe managed a weak smile. "They said you wouldn't and..."

A loud roar of jet engine drowned out all noise. It thundered above them and the ground erupted as bullets rained down around them both, edging closer and closer to the two beings. His scans confirmed his fears and Ironhide realized he would have to wait for Ratchet to move Zoe since he had been programmed and downloaded the most on human anatomy. Ironhide wished with his entire spark he could gather Zoe up and run, but the human's delicate body and complicated injuries prevented him from doing so. Doing the next best thing, Ironhide threw himself above his charge, shielding her from the onslaught whilst taking the shots on his back. Zoe looked up into her guardians face only a metre from her own with shock and winced for him as the terrible clash of bullets on metal echoed around her skull. Pressing his hands next to Zoe's body Ironhide had to contain a shout as pain ricocheted up his form and energon spurted out of the deep gashes. His healing units had been upgraded by Ratchet after the Ravage encounter and started to get to work immediately; plugging up the vein like tubes to reduce the flow of energon. The Weapon Specialist shut of his optics as agony screamed through his limbs and he struggled to keep them from collapsing.

"Ironhide?" Zoe gasped as another bout of bullets sprayed the ground and her protector; horrified that he was actually taking the damage and not saving himself. "Stop, go you have to go! He'll kill you!"

Blue light flickered where his eyes were and Ironhide looked at his charge with both a determined and slightly confused expression. "Never," He whispered, meeting Zoe's gaze and holding it. Sparks flew from his right arm and he ground his hand into the dirt, his arm about to give way. "The others are on their way, hold on Zoe."

The teen nodded and clutched her side as breathing suddenly became a chore. Her throat constricted and her eyes widened with shock as she failed to draw in much breath.

After the bullets stopped Ironhide casted his gaze around the clearing and to the sky above; Ratchet, Optimus and Jolt were less than two miles away but Ironhide knew a lot could happen in that short amount of time and kept his scans on high alert. Raising himself to a protective crouch, Ironhide whirled around when a deep snarl met his sensors, blue optics meeting a savage red one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wtf can happen next coz I have NO clue!**

**x x x please review and comment or message me :)**

Zoe's POV 

Chapter 17 – Waking and the Twins

With countless aches and pains of a numb mind and a sore body ruling out any possibility of slipping quietly into the comfort of unconsciousness, Zoe wondered sourly where all her good memories had gone. They flitted around her eyelids like hornets but they never remained still long enough for Zoe to grasp one and focus on it. Childhood memories intertwined with Ironhide's optics and a low sound of a jet engine pounded its way through her parent's voices.

She had thought, perhaps naively, that it would be easier to retreat into her memories than face reality, but the dreams provided her with nothing but the cold comfort of revisiting only the most bitter times in her life. Maybe it was the drugs, maybe it was the exhaustion, but her mind played as many tricks on her as her truck did.

She must have turned over in her sleep for a searing pain screeched along her spine and over her ribs, but she was a long way from consciousness so she tried vainly to ignore it, hearing her rasping intake of breath as her body sucked in oxygen. Zoe concentrated and pushed the pain away, bundling to the back of her mind like a discarded box.

Her pain mastered – slightly – Zoe decided to try and move. Focusing solely on her uncooperative limbs, the teen managed to twitch her muscles and let them slide over the soft surface she was lying on. It was a mattress, maybe, and a thin sheet covered her body. Lifting weary hands to her hips, Zoe realized she was dressed in soft baggy clothes and her eye-lids fluttered open in surprise but she closed them hurriedly when a mind numbing sensation pulsed through her pupils as they hit the harsh light above. Gritting her teeth stubbornly, Zoe pulled herself up onto her elbows and then into a rough sitting position, choosing to block out the angry complaints from her ribs and backbone.

Cupping her hands to her eyes, Zoe squinted around her, taking in rather worriedly that she was in a cocoon of white light, an eternal blackness surrounding her little bubble. Once her pupils relented to the fact she wanted to look around, Zoe lent against tired arms and called out timidly.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The silence that replied was as loud as a thousand drums pounding on her ears and unable to stare around at black, Zoe winced as she looked down; most of the pale skin on show was wrapped up in many intricate swabs and bandages, a light red occasionally seeping into view. The young human picked absently at one of them and once the material was in her grasp, she began to unwind it. The cut that was revealed was clean looking and although no longer appeared life-threatening, it probably had been once; her wrist looking incredibly small as the wound itself stretched from her palm up to her elbow.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, unless you want Ratchet on your ass faster than you can say 'stop'!"

Squeaking in alarm, Zoe swivelled her head around so fast it cricked painfully. Bright blue optics followed by a familiar metal exterior loomed into view and Zoe felt a relieved smile play on her features.

"Ironhide!" She exclaimed, and despite the protests of injured body parts, Zoe scrambled to her feet and hurried to the edge of the massive berth she was placed on. The clothes made the teen look thin and swamped her but Zoe's eyes radiating happiness drove away all other thoughts from an onlookers mind. Unseen by Zoe, heavy bandages were wound expertly around her torso and collarbone, hiding bruises and the cracked bones underneath.

Said Autobot made his way over and lowered his head so that he and his human were at eye level. "How are you fairing young one?" He whispered, raising a finger of the same width as Zoe's bicep and ruffling his charge's hair. A mock annoyed hand caught it and held onto it playfully, Zoe patting the metal reassuringly as her guardian stared into her own eyes.

"I'm fine, re-" A small but sharp spasm of pain shot up Zoe's side but she swallowed a cry and continued as if nothing had happened. "-ally. Just a little shaken I guess."

Although Ironhide looked far from convinced, he nodded and cupped a hand behind Zoe and the human leant against it, glad for not only the relief of pressure off her legs but also a soothing hum Ironhide seemed to be emitting. Closing her eyes, Zoe decided to break the silence.

"Are you ok though? You came out of the forest worse than I did..." Although ashamed of not looking Ironhide in the optics the teen shifted slightly and Zoe couldn't seem to open her eyes, tiredness not only seeping into her words but her mind as well.

A soft – oh so soft – sensation stroked her cheek and neck, leaving a path of warmth as it trailed over her skin enticing the teen to remain still. Sub-consciously Zoe tried to lean closer to it, wanting no, needing the calming aura it was emitting but pain flared up unbidden as she bent in a way her body did not recommend and she struggled to contain a moan of agony that wanted to escape her dry lips. Desperately, Zoe struggled for a second but managed to raise her arm and place it on a hard metal surface behind her, unnaturally pleasant to touch, and patted it questionably, wanting an answer from the Cybertronian. Seeming to ignore her, the touch stroked her side, lightly caressing her arms and legs and snaking over her shoulders whilst the human felt herself being lifted off the ground completely. Darkness called her name but Zoe ignored it and absorbed as much of the serene calming feelings that were working their way through her veins. She tried to speak but only managed to raise her arm in front of her again.

A force gently wrapped itself around her hand and squeezed, reassurance flooding her nerves and unloosening muscles she had no idea tensed. Zoe focused and opened her eyes, her eyelids fluttering uselessly. She felt a smile in her direction and smiled back.

"Are you ok?" Zoe repeated stubbornly and although her voice came out as a mumble, she knew Ironhide had heard her.

"Sleep Zoe, I'll be here when you wake up."

Oblivion was calling her name again, but more sternly this time, not going to take no for an answer. Zoe sighed inwardly and with a squeeze of her own to the pressure around her hand, her body slumped minutely. Her thoughts drifted away to nothing and her pain disappeared along with all knowledge of the world.

* * *

When Zoe woke again the pain had almost disappeared. It was now nothing more than an annoying ache that despite her orders to 'stop hurting dam it' stayed constant and around her like fog. With a determined sigh, Zoe sat up and although she waited for a head rush that would lift her mind clear off her shoulders, none came. In fact, the teen felt one hundred times better and that decided Zoe stood up.

Her legs shook like jelly to begin with but after a few seconds of balancing, she got the hang of it and was walking around happily, ignoring the fact most two years could accomplish this. Once the walking was perfected, Zoe looked around her curiously, the light having spread around the room allowing the teen to observe everything.

Long, twisting things that could have been vines or tentacles or metal tubes slithered like so many fat worms up the walls and over the ceiling, turning the room into a sloping cave. Walking to the edge of the berth and looking down, she saw they continued across the floor as well, though unlike the ones covering the walls those under her had flattened out into an undulating mosaic to create a level walking surface. Strange devices and machines parted the mass like a curtain, rising up out of the floor, walls and ceiling in unrecognizable shapes. Here was a cluster of something that looked like a cross between several mechanical arms and a jack port the size of a dinner plate - similar sets of appendages descended from various parts of the randomly sloped ceiling, though these ended in many-bladed knives and needle-sharp points and wickedly curved hooks that bent in every imaginable direction. Beneath each motionless metal spider sprouted a Stephen King version of a dentist's chair, each large enough to hold an elephant. They possessed no padding to speak of, and in fact there were dozens of things that she guessed were jacks or plugs jutting from the surface like so many daggers. Some part of her mind registered that they were super-efficient versions of the operating table and although logic told her it was more for healing than hurt, Zoe couldn't help but cringe away.

Ironhide couldn't be seen but for some reason Zoe did not feel abandoned or alone. Someone was watching her and at the realization of this, the hairs on the back of the human's neck stood straight and prickled.

"I know you're here..." Zoe's voice stayed strong and unwavering although inside she felt like a flag during a tornado.

A moment of silence before...

"Dam it! I tolds ya she could hear uth!"

"Well how da All Spark was I supposed to know that, aft-kisser? She's a human!"

"Stuff it Mudflap, we have to show ourswelves now!"

Despite the fact the voices came from unknown origins, Zoe couldn't help but laugh at them; they were so cute! She clasped a hand to her mouth and tried to stifle her giggles as the two started talking again but she soon found that was too difficult.

Over her muffled laughs, Zoe managed to hear;

"Wowzers, she's wiv old 'Hide right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Old grumpy grill hath no humour but she's laughing at uth!"

Zoe shook her head, still chuckling weakly, and raised her eyes to where the voices seemed to be coming from. They were low down, as though they weren't tall enough to reach the edge of the berth.

She crawled to edge and peered over it, eyes widening at what she saw. The first word that came to mind was; Smarties. One was a lime green and the other a red-orange. The green one had a gold tooth and both had weird ape like appearances with large ears and facial shape to match, completely different to Ironhide's but still similar; almost like teenagers... Zoe smiled down at them, she liked them already.

"Hi," Zoe greeted, giving them a small wave. Their expressions broke out into a goofy smiles and each of their blue optics lingered to her left. Following their quirky gaze, Zoe noticed a metal ladder and edged over to it, casting her eyes back to the 'creatures' occasionally as if asking permission – to which they gave no reply.

Although she didn't really want to turn her back to the weird humanoid Autobots – yes! Memory was returning - , Zoe found she had no choice if she wished to climb down the ladder effectively. The steps were cold on her bare feet and the lower she went the chillier the air seemed to get. When her feet met the flat cold concrete, Zoe turned and was rewarded with two exceptionally close faces peering intently into her own. Zoe yelped in surprise and stumble back, but to her credit she didn't flinch as four metric tonnes leaned towards her.

"Calms your aft down little lady, we won't hurt cha." The Green One smiled reassuringly and raised his palms in an attempt to pacify the human, who visibly relaxed.

"Yeah, coz' 'Hide would turn uth too scrap if we did." The Orange one added and Zoe giggled, pressing a hand to her mouth.

Ironhide hadn't really talked about any other Autobots; he had mentioned that he had a leader called Optimus Prime, but apart from that had been quite vague. Maybe he hadn't, but the teens memory was still like sludge. Zoe shrugged inwardly, the two in front of her seemed sweet and exceedingly adorable so she probably had nothing to fear.

"Is Ironhide intimidating then?" Zoe asked curiously.

The two robots – twins Zoe guessed; they looked so alike – glanced at each other and frowned deeply. Turning back to the human, the green one nodded.

"Little lady, are you telling uth that you don't find the old trigger finger scary... at all?" He sounded quite incredulous. Zoe's brow furrowed slightly, confused. Did Ironhide have a reputation she didn't know about? Zoe shrugged in way of answer and decided to change the subject.

"Let's start again shall we?" Zoe stuck out her bandaged hand. "Hi my name is Zoe."

The orange hand that reached for her own was knocked out the way by a green one with such force is catapulted the former off into the distance. Zoe raised an eyebrow but let it go. Staring into the eyes of the lime coloured one, Zoe represented her hand even more hesitantly.

"Designation Skidz little lady, and that tangerine over dere is Mudflap." Skidz shook Zoe's hand with infinite gentleness, probably more so after noticing her injury. Zoe laughed again and allowed him to inspect the wound whilst Mudflap made his way back over. Since her hand was still being held by the Autobot, Mudflap waved and Zoe returned it.

"Dam," Skidz muttered, so quietly only his brother could hear him whilst scanning not only her hand but the cracked ribs and collarbone as well. "Screamer got her good." To his right Mudflap agreed silently.

"So where am I?" Zoe asked the 'Bots, swivelling her head around in an attempt to observe the remainder of her surroundings.

"You's at HQ." Mudflap replied.

"Top secret, double oh nothing, squeaky cleany no existy." Skidz confirmed, releasing the hand and backing away.

"Where's Ironhide?" Zoe felt her IQ dropping by the grammar used and voice patterns changing just by being in their presence. Despite that, she felt concerned by the way Skidz had sad 'no existy' – did that mean her foster parents had no idea where she was? Ironhide might know...

"Old 'Hide is probs at da target range thing wiv Lennox. We's can takes you dere no problemo."

Zoe smiled up at the twins and followed them when they gestured towards the massive hanger door.


	18. Chapter 18

Will Lennox's POV 

Chapter 18 – Diego Garcia. 

Yawning, Will Lennox wiped sleep from his eyes and stood. The meeting with General Moreshower had gone on longer than expected last night and Will was feeling the residual side-effects. He, Ironhide and Optimus had been called upon about the decepticons but to his embarrassment, Will had fallen asleep some time after 12.00pm. When he had awoken, Will had found himself back in his bunk in the barracks.

Lennox exited the hanger and lent against the huge metal frame, staying in the shade. The huge fire ball in the sky beat down on the Earth with golden beams of light, parching the ground and air alike. Movement in the medical hanger (and Ratchets domain) brought Will's wandering mind back to the present. He watched with suspicion in his eyes as Skidz and Mudflap exited the hanger, making no secret that they had indeed been in there. A human face appeared in the doorway but the face squinted in surprise to the harsh light. After a few seconds, the body followed the head and stepped outside.

Will watched as Zoe closed her eyes and faced the sun, as if drawing in strength from the fiery orb. She was thin, pale and severely bandaged but by the way she smiled and the way she started walking no one would guess she was in any pain. Her hair pooled around her shoulders and her eyes darted this way and that, taking everything in. Her expression was that of hesitant acceptance; she probably didn't know what to think of it all but her mind was processing it so she wasn't as scared as she could have been.

Although their reputation cast a grim cloud over their heads, Will watched in amazement as the Twins walked next to Zoe as if she was their best friend, carefully manoeuvring so that their shadows blocked the suns hot rays from her skin. Zoe smiled up at something Mudflap said and when she replied, Skidz burst out laughing. Will grabbed his phone from a pocket and speed dialled the number he wanted. It picked up on the first ring.

"Major Lennox, is everything alright?"

Will smiled. He would never get used to hearing Optimus' voice on something as insignificant as a mobile. "Everything's great, big guy, don't panic. I was just calling to let you know the kid is up. The twins seem to be taking her in the direction of the shooting range."

There was a short pause. Lennox assumed he was receiving confirmation from Mudflap or Skidz. "That is correct. Zoe wishes to see Ironhide. Perhaps it would be advisable to accompany her. Human contact might calm her."

"On my way. Have you told 'Hide?"

"No, I believe he would not be agreeable with the Twins being in Zoe's presence. Ironhide and Mudflap and Skidz have never seen... eye to eye."

Will laughed. "That's putting lightly."

Optimus could be heard giving a small chuckle. Then his voice grew serious once more. "I would like to have a private conversation with Zoe. She must have many questions."

Will nodded to himself. The girl must have thousands of questions bubbling in her head. Knowing Ironhide, he probably had told her a lot but not enough. "Sure thing. After she sees 'Hide do you want to meet her in the comm. hanger?"

"That would be advisable."

"See you later, Op."

Will hung up and ran towards the Twins yelling out their names. The mid-morning heat hit the captain as soon as he stepped from the shadows but years of experience kept him cool and collected.

The Twins turned and waved at him. Zoe looked on curiously and shook the offered hand politely when offered. "Hi, I'm Zoe." She said, smiling she looked him over, his uniform giving her some idea of who he was.

"Lennox, Will Lennox." He replied. He let go of her hand and carefully scanned her bandages. "It's great to finally meet you. Are you two staying out of trouble?" He added, shooting the orange and green humanoids above a pointed look. Both looked affronted.

"We has been super nice, yo."

"Yeah, yous should hath more faith in us bro. Uses were showing da little lady to da shoot-em-up range.""

Will rolled his eyes. "Ironhide might not like it if you showed up with Zoe, guys." He said.

Zoe looked confused but amused. "Why not?" She asked.

Lennox laughed and jabbed a finger at the twins. "These two are renowned trouble makers," He explained. "They and 'Hide having a very special relationship. That is, if either one get within two hundred yards of him, he'll shoot the gold out there teeth."

Zoe giggled. "Fair enough." She glanced up at her towering companions. "Thanks for showing me ar-"

Skidz knelt so that he could look Will in the eye. To the soldiers credit he didn't flinch as three tonnes of alien metal leant towards him and into his personal bubble. "Uses don't care 'bout the old rust bucket. Pwease can uses take Zoe? Yous can come too. We'll behave, don't we pwomise Mudflap?"

Mudflap nodded vigorously. "Yep, besides, 'Hide'll not hurt uth wiv da little lady present. He likes her too muchly."

Will gazed at them, one and then the other. Then he shrugged and nodded his consent. "Fine, it was just a thought is all."

Both humans laughed as Skidz whooped in triumph and punched his twin in the face to celebrate. However, the human's laughter has cut short when they both had too duck when the annoyed Mudflap lunged overhead to tackle his green counterpart to the floor.

Will pulled Zoe to her feet and began leading her towards the shooting range. "Welcome to Diego Garcia." He said simply.

Zoe smiled and nodded. "It's great to be here." She replied, eyes sparkling with enjoyment.

_**I probably should, but I'm not gunna apologise for the fact it has been like FOREVER since i uploaded because believe or not I have GSCE's and need to study**_

_**Xxx more ideas please guys... brain has imploded and has run out**_

_**Ur the best for reading this far and/or sticking with it for this long xxx lyl **_


End file.
